It Comes From the Heart
by mistressbabette51
Summary: In this partial-AU story, Iris and Barry are both famous. Mostly written with these prompts from a follower on Tumblr: Barry is a pop star; Iris is an actor. While in Paris, they were 'papped' together and now there are rumors that they're dating. Please read and review. Thank you!
1. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: In this partial-AU story, Iris and Barry are both famous. Mostly written with these prompts from a follower on Tumblr: Barry is a pop star; Iris is an actor. While in Paris, they were 'papped' together and now there are rumors that they're dating. Instead of ignoring or dismissing the rumors, they're coerced into fake dating for PR because Iris has a new movie coming out, and Barry is getting an unjustified reputation as a womanizer. Part of this was written (the back-end) over a year ago using real actors, but I decided to add the above prompts as an AU Westallen fiction. However, Barry is not the Flash, although that may come later. There are three chapters so far and it hasn't happened yet! Please read and review. Thank you!:D

~o~o~

 _Chapter 1: Chance Encounter_

 _Los Angeles, a week after Paris:_

Iris West always considered herself a steadfast believer in being honest and forthright about her feelings and emotions. Holding these types of feelings inside can only lead to trouble, meaning dreams of prior occurrences that should not have happened. Groaning to herself, she sat up in bed, put on her robe and went to check on her Father. He hadn't been feeling well, and she was concerned about his health. He insisted on coming with her on this trip.

She headed to the bathroom and cleaned up. She had an appearance later today for one of the favorite designers. She needed a few formal evening dresses for upcoming promotions for yet another movie. It was a cardinal sin to wear the same dress twice, but lucky for her designers were always willing to loan out a dress or two, just one of the many perks of being a famous actor.

Staring at herself in the mirror and brushing her hair, her mind refused to let go of the dream.

 _How could I have been so stupid?_

~o~o~

Barry Allen was actually drunk. He rarely drank hard liquor. It was time to call it a night. He was coming out of a bar with a stranger no less. _What is wrong with me? You know what it is, just admit it._ _No, I'm not going to admit to those feelings. No way._

His 'date' for the evening needed a lift. Her girlfriends had abandoned her, and of course, he, forever the man, had offered to give her a lift. Then the paparazzi showed up. She covered her face as best she could, but, unfortunately, she couldn't put a bag over her head to hide the fact that she was a fan girl. He groaned himself and wondered yet again:

 _How could I have been so stupid?_

~o~o~

 _Several weeks ago in Paris:_

Iris and Barry was in the limousine on their way to yet another photo shoot to appear as if they were a couple. Once their press agents got wind of their 'set-up,' they saw no reason not to continue the charade. It would quiet the gossip columns that he was a 'womanizer' and it certainly couldn't hurt Iris's career to keep her name in the gossip columns.

After spending several days in close contact, their last evening together before she would return to America would be a quiet evening, just the two of them. Iris was determined to return to America because of her Father, so he decided not to push her. He watched her for a moment, a little afraid of what to say.

Finally falling into bed last night and almost having sex; it was shocking, amazing, and to their utter surprise, they both wanted it to continue. They hadn't spoken a word to each other since they had discretely gone their separate ways, but that didn't stop either of them from thinking about it.

 _Earlier the previous evening_ :

They managed to escape the paparazzi, but not without photos of them together at the premiere after party, there they were at her hotel room door.

Heart pounding, she turned to him. "Would you like to come in?"

"Iris, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean," he faltered. Her eyes were very compelling.

She lowered her eyes. "I have liquor?" She asked knowing he couldn't refuse it.

"Well, one drink won't hurt," he replied and followed her inside.

"Great," she said and opened the door. She put her things on the side table by the bed and opened the bar.

"I'll get that for you," he said then pulled several small bottles of vodka and made a drink for both of them. He handed her the drink.

Iris had to smile then raised her glass. "He's to chance encounters."

"Cheers," he said, touched her glass and took a sip. "Iris, I heard what you said earlier tonight about 'falling in love' and whether you would know for sure," he told bluntly.

"Were you spying on me?" She asked a little upset.

"No, of course not, but I was watching you and I overheard what you said."

She sighed and walked over the window. "I've never been in love so I asked a friend of mine who had recently gotten married."

He followed her. "I've never been in love either, so, if you wouldn't mind my asking, what did she say?" Barry asked and waited, heart pounding for some reason he couldn't explain.

Taking a deep breath and taking another sip, she turns to him, "Well, she was quiet for a moment, but then she said 'How does anybody truly know, but the moment for her was when he kissed her and she was thinking of never seeing him again. I guess, that was the beginning. She also said how bleak her life would be without him. She knew at that moment that she had fallen in love.'" She shook her head and took another sip.

"And you believed her?" He asked needing to know.

"Yeah, I did," she replied then she watched him for a minute. "You don't believe it, do you, that a kiss can change everything about your life?"

"I don't honestly know. I've kissed a few girls but it never even occurred to me that my life had changed."

"You kissed the wrong girls, but you'll know when the right one comes along," she said. She actually believed that good advice.

"Is that your friendly advice? I mean, we are friends, aren't we?" He asked and smiled teasing her just a little.

"Yeah, we are, but we haven't seen each other in years." Her eyes roamed over his face. "It was nice seeing you again; it brought back a lot of memories, good memories."

"For me too," he replied. The air in the room stilled for a minute. "Iris?"

"What is it?" She asked and stared at him. Her eyes roamed over his face yet again and then they fixated on his lips.

"Have you ever thought about me?" At her surprised expression, he continued, "I've thought about you a lot. Oh, I've seen your movies, read your interviews, and I couldn't help but wonder if you were happy. Are you happy, Iris?"

"I don't know," she answered him honestly. "I guess I haven't truly thought about it."

He came closer and took her drink. "Maybe you haven't kissed the right guy." He set the drink down, and then he took her hand. Then he pulled her to him, leaned down and kissed her. Her hands on his chest, she didn't know whether to push him away or pull him closer. Then her hands had a mind of their own; she raised them and then they encircled his shoulders and she kissed him back.

Barry was stunned to be actually kissing her. His lips slanted across hers and kissed her as if he'd wanted to do since they were old enough to know what kissing was and what it could mean.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

Iris managed to catch her breath as she stared at him. "Barry, what's happening?"

"Iris, I … Ummm … I should leave." He reluctantly released her and stepped back.

Iris was torn. She wanted him to stay. Who knew when they would see each other again? "Don't go." He turned to her.

"Iris we shouldn't," he said.

"And, why not?" She asked, shocking herself at her boldness.

He grinned. "Well, for one, I don't have protection."

"You don't, well, I am on the pill … for medical reasons," she quickly replied.

He came closer and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes. Then he kissed her again, a kiss no girl could forget. Then Iris shocked him and helped him remove his jacket.

"Oh, Iris!" He whispered and kissed her repeatedly. "Is this really happening, I mean?" He hesitated.

"Barry, I've missed you. I know it sounds strange," Iris said.

"No, it's not strange at all because I've missed you too."

After that bold admission, even more kisses happened and a desperate need for more entered their minds. Minutes later, there they were in their underwear. Barry came to his senses. "You're so beautiful, but I can't make love to you and then leave here. I'm not made that way."

"Oh, but I am?" She lowered her eyes, feeling so many things. "I've never, I mean," she hesitated.

"You've never been with anyone?" He asked and stroked her hair.

"Yes, I have, a boy from school," she replied. "And you?"

"Oh, yeah, I did once before, but it didn't work out," he replied not wanting to talk about it. "Iris, I do enjoy kissing you, and maybe because they were so intense, we should step back and think about this."

She took a deep breath. "Actually, I agree with you. It's a big step," she lied and proceeded to pick up her clothes. Tears blinded, but he didn't see them. "I'll be right back," she said not looking at him, entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Barry felt horrible, but it was obvious she was ready, but he didn't think he was ready to take that step.

When Iris came out of the bathroom, Barry was gone. Tears blinded then a feeling came over her, as if she had lost something truly important; something she never truly had.

~o~o~

 _Later that night in his room:_

Barry couldn't sleep, tossing and turning, thinking about Iris alone in her bed, ready and willing, but inside he knew this was not the right thing to do. Because of their careers, neither of them was ready to make love. It didn't feel right.

He glanced at the clock. It was still early just a little after ten, but he needed to talk to someone. He picked up his cellphone and called his Mom.

"Hi, Mom, are you awake?"

"Hi, Barry, yes, I'm awake. What time is it there?" Nora was a little surprised to hear from him.

"After ten at night," he replied. "Mom, I need to talk to you about … Iris."

"Iris West, oh, I knew she was in Paris. Did you two reconnect, or?" She hesitated.

"Yes, we saw each other and it was nice seeing her again, but," he said and thought about how much he had missed her.

"You've missed her, Barry. You don't have to say it. You do talk about her especially when you're on tour."

He sighed knowing he couldn't keep anything from his Mom. "Yes, I've missed her, but she has her career and I have mine, and we shouldn't do anything that could change things between us. We're friends and I don't want to lose that."

Nora noticed something. "Did something happen between you two that would change things?"

Silence for a moment. "Yes, we kissed and," he began.

Nora was getting excited. "You kissed? Was that the first time you kissed her? Was it?"

He actually grinned. "Yes, Mom, it was the first time and it was amazing. I didn't want to stop, but I did."

"Oh, Barry, you don't have to pretend that you don't have feelings for her. I've watched you two over the years and I know how you feel."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "What should I do; I mean, she wanted me to stay but it felt wrong somehow."

"Trust your instincts, Barry." She paused. "You deserve to be happy Son, and so does Iris."

She spoke the truth. "You're right, but lately, I've been drifting. I mean, I love what I do. I've always wanted to be a pop star, a singer, a recording artist, all of it, but," he hesitated.

"You want something more and there's nothing wrong with that," Nora said.

"I know that Mom." He paused. "I promise I'll think about it."

"You do that Son and don't beat yourself up about stopping. I'm sure she'll understand in time. It has to be right for both of you. Okay?"

"I know. Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight, Son."

Barry hung up and put his hands behind his head, and thought about the past, the future, and about Iris. He fell asleep dreaming of a future with her. It was odd, but he'd never dreamed about Iris before, but there she was invading his dreams.

~o~o~

 _The following morning still in the limo_ :

Barry needed to apologize for the way he had acted last night. "Iris, I'm sorry," he apologized again.

She glanced at him. "I'm not." She finally admitted it.

He held his hand out to her, and she took it. "I never meant for this to happen. You do believe me don't you?"

She sighed and decided to put a stop to this, so they could move on. "Barry, I'm not going to put a label to what we did. We're consenting adults, and we should forget it ever happened."

He leaned back, closed his eyes and sighed to himself. He then told her the truth. "I'll try, but I don't think I can."

She dropped his hand. It was time to end this. "Look, this charade is almost over. Let's just get through this, then we can go home, be with our families, and." She couldn't finish as she thought about possibly never seeing him again.

Barry didn't know what to say. "You're right. We'll get through this."

She tried to smile, then the limousine stopped and they exited the car, him on one side and her on the other. He pasted on a smile, and she tried to do the same.

The photoshoot went remarkably well. They were both professionals, but when another actor, her co-star, grabbed her around the waist, Barry almost lost it. He wanted to hit him. Frowning, he watched and Iris seemed to be enjoying herself. He felt like a fool.

The incident sent a shocking message to his brain. He suddenly realized that getting over Iris West would take a while, a long while.

~o~o~

 _A week later, Los Angeles:_

Iris returned to Central City the next day, and then traveled to Los Angeles the following week. Her Father had insisted on coming with her to the fashion show. She'd hoped to talk him out of it, but he insisted on it. He'd missed her and wanted to spend time with her. The guilt came back, but she pushed it down, pasted on a smile, and managed to get through the day without breaking down into sobs.

A few hours later after the show, one of her friends came over and showed her a photograph of a young blonde hanging all over Barry as if he were dinner and he was a tasty meal. She was appalled and so jealous she wanted to snatch the phone from her hands and throw it across the room, but instead she took the phone from her.

"How long has this been going on?" Iris asked her friend. She thought she was speaking in a bored voice, but it came out a bit strained and a tad jealous.

Her friend smiled at her. She understood. Janice had a few long talks with Iris, and although Iris herself had not disclosed any specifics about Paris, Janice had a feeling she had a serious crush on Barry Allen.

"It's over. Blink and we almost missed it," Janice replied.

"Oh, I see," Iris thoughtfully said then handed the phone back to her. "What is that website, by the way?"

"It's called Tumblr."

"Tumblr?" Iris shook her head. "Don't people have better things to do than plaster stuff like that all over the Internet? It's sad and disturbing."

Janice hid a grin then she stared at her for a minute. They both sipped their wine. "Do you want to talk Iris? I don't know, but since you came back, you're … Ummm …"

Curious, Iris turned to her friend. "What am I exactly?"

"Nervous and a little sad," Janice replied.

"I'm Okay. You know I've been gone for almost a month, and then there's another movie right around the corner and then …"

"Then?" Janice prompted, although she knew what was coming. "You'll be seeing 'him' again when he comes back for your premiere right?"

Iris took another sip of wine. "Yes, I suppose we will," she replied but didn't elaborate.

"Honey, it's Okay. You should talk to me, or someone you can trust. If you unburden what's bothering you, then you can put it behind you."

She took another sip of wine, but before she could continue, her Father walked over to them. "The car is ready."

Iris gave Janice a tight hug. "We'll talk soon; I promise," she said when Janice gave her a look.

"Good night, Iris. Night, Mr. West."

"Good night, Janice," Joe said then escorted his daughter to their hotel.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _I Got You_ , Whitney Houston.

A/N: This story truly got away from me. I rarely write jealous Iris, but I loved it! This fiction started out as a one shot written with a few interesting prompts, then my Muse kept adding these scenes, but I am actually enjoying myself. I hope you liked this first chapter. Stay tuned for more in about a week! Please review/kudo/favorite, any one of these, and thank you!


	2. One Step Closer

A/N: Here's another chapter. You know that I hate keeping Barry and Iris apart, but they're working through what happened in Paris. Both my Muse and I agree that we want Barry to be the Flash, pursue Iris, and get together and make babies, well, not necessarily in that order. Okay, then, in this next part, Wally and Linda agree to date, with a little help from Iris, and then later, Iris has an epiphany. I hope you enjoy it. Read on!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 2: One Step Closer_

 _A few days later, in Central City_ :

Once back home, Iris realized that she did need to unburden her mind, so she called her nephew, Wally. All during the ride back to the hotel, Janice was right, she needed to talk to someone about Paris, but her Father was not that person.

Wally was a few years younger, worldly, and so much wiser. On the outskirts of the city, she met up with him for lunch at a quiet restaurant. It was wonderful seeing him again, and of course, he immediately sensed Iris's mood. Her phone call had been a bit cryptic, but Wally had gotten use to Iris's quiet moods. Most times, she was outgoing and friendly, but he had his moments of quiet thinking, as well.

After ordering lunch and sipping their mixed drinks, Wally spoke up. "So, how are you? Have you gotten any rest from your travels?"

"I'm fine, but it's definitely good to be home," Iris replied distracted.

"I can just imagine. How's Uncle Joe?"

"He's better, and I can't tell you how much … how much I missed him," Iris replied, and then her emotions got the better of her. Barry would not leave her alone; it became too much. "I'll be right back." She made it outside found a place to sit down before she lost it altogether.

Wally quickly followed her. "Iris!" She looked extremely upset. He came closer. "Are you Okay? Tell me what's wrong." He paused as she watched her for a moment. "It's not Uncle Joe, is it?" He couldn't remember Iris losing control like this.

After wiping at her eyes, she replied, "No, it's not him; it's me."

"You, but what do you mean?" Wally asked, suddenly worried. "Are you ill?"

"No, it's nothing like that," Iris, replied. Suddenly agitated, she began to pace. "I fell for him, just like every woman in the world."

Wally frowned and then it dawned on him. "Do you mean Barry Allen? I knew he was in Paris. Did you two meet up?"

She sighed. "Yes, Barry was there," she replied and tried to gather her thoughts. "Of course, you knew whom I was referring to. No one ever would think that I would fall for him, now would they?"

"Well, you two are friends and you do share a history," Wally said hoping to make her feel better.

Iris groaned to herself. "My agent said, make it look as if you like him and you two get along, smile and flirt with him."

Wally had to smile. "Oh, I see, and it worked?" Apparently, her agent didn't know that Barry and Iris were friends.

She shook her head. "I'll say it worked." She looked him in the eye. "What am I going to do?"

He put an arm around her shoulder. "Tell me what happened, unless it's too personal. Did you two?" He hesitated.

"No, we came to our senses and we didn't make love, but I wanted to," she admitted it. "I can't believe I let it get that far."

"It seems to me as if you two have these feelings from years ago, and it just happened. You shouldn't feel guilty about it. There's nothing wrong with a few kisses, and just be thankful that it didn't go beyond that." He paused at her look. "Iris, you can move on from this unless," he hesitated.

"I thought I could but, I don't think I can," she confessed.

Wally had an idea. "Here's how we're going to fix this. You have to see him again."

"What?" Iris was shocked and terrified. "I can't."

"Look, do you want all of this tension to affect your careers? You have to talk to him and clear the air. You can do this Iris."

"What about my Father? I feel awful every time I have to leave town. I can't even look him in the eye."

"I'm sure he wants you to be happy. This is your life. I'm sure he'll understand." He watched her digest that and then he asked the inevitable question. "Are you in love with Barry?"

She didn't respond but stared at him unsure what to say. After a minute, then, "I don't know, I guess, maybe, I don't know."

Iris' uncertainty wasn't surprising, but he was sympathetic. "I can understand your confusion." At her look of disbelief, he tried to explain. "I've watched you two just being friends but maybe there was something more, and before you could explore those feelings, your careers got in the way. And now, there you are in Paris with nothing standing in your way." Iris was quiet as she thought about his words. Wally continued. "This thing that happened in Paris may have been a warning sign that you're unhappy with your life." At her frown, he continued. "You need to look inside your heart, Iris, and think about what you really want. Your career may be fulfilling but maybe you want more." He paused. "And you shouldn't feel guilty about Uncle Joe. He wants you to be happy, Iris; don't ever doubt that." He thought about it. "Did you become an actor because of him?"

Shocked, she stared at him. "No, of course not, I've always wanted to be an actor. I know my Father used to be in the business, and besides that was years ago, and," she stopped speaking.

"Iris, I know you adore your Father but maybe subconsciously, you felt you could placate him in some way and after what happened with your Mom, I don't know," he faltered at her look.

Iris sighed. "I know he loves me and I love him. It's just, I've had this dream of being a famous actress for so long, and now that I have it, it should be enough, shouldn't it?" He nodded understanding. "But being in love with someone, I just never expected to feel this way," she hesitated.

Wally understood. "It caught you by surprise, didn't it?" She nodded. "Iris, there's nothing wrong with having dreams or opening your heart to someone." She was silent. "It seems as if you're at a crossroads in your life. You should think about it carefully before you make any decisions. Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay." He spoke the truth. Iris wiped at her eyes fixed her face. Once back at their table she tried to sort through her feelings. It was true; she had changed throughout her career.

However, had Barry grown up as well? He wasn't coping with fame and neither was she. The photograph on the Internet was his way of coping with the pressure of his career. She understood what he was going through. They were friends, they trusted each other, and she did have feelings for him, but was it the kind of love that she wanted and needed?

Was her career about her Father or was it what she wanted? It was always just the two of them, but it was time to think about her feelings, what she wanted for the rest of her life; it was time.

Wally watched her closely. "Are you Okay?" He asked; she was so quiet.

"I'm alright. I'm starved, and Wally, thank you."

Wally smiled to lighten the mood. "You're welcome; let's eat," he said.

~o~o~

After finishing their meal, they headed back to the terrace to drink their coffee and talk some more. After being away for so long, Iris wanted to ask him about his life; how things were going with Linda, among other things.

Wally was quiet for a minute. "There's nothing to tell. I took your advice and I asked her out but she said no."

Iris was surprised. "Really, but I wonder why; I know she likes you."

His eyebrows rose. "How would you know that? You're never here."

"I'm here enough. Linda dated Barry for a while, but that didn't work out. She told me," she quickly replied when he raised his eyebrows again.

He sipped his coffee. "Linda and Barry; why am I not surprised, he is a charmer; not like me. I'm a klutz; I'm shy around girls, but I can do better if she would just give me a chance." He glanced at her. "Would you talk to her for me, Iris, please," he begged unashamed.

"But what in the world could I say to change her mind?"

"Just tell her that I'm a good guy, a little shy, but sweet and attentive. She won't regret going out with me."

Iris had to grin. "You're truly something. Alright, I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, Iris!" He paused as he stared at her. "We are something, aren't we?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Barry finally talk about your feelings halfway around the world, and I can't get the most beautiful and talented woman I've ever met to go out with me, and she lives only a few blocks away."

She chuckled. "I said I would talk to her; I can't promise anything."

"Thanks, Iris. I owe you one!" He smiled that 'West' smile that had her shaking her head at him.

~o~o~

 _A few days later:_

Iris walked into Central City Picture News with a smile on her face. Before finishing college, she actually thought about becoming a journalist. Barry was the one who suggested it but, at the time, she didn't truly take it seriously. Her heart wasn't in it, not really, but maybe she would change her mind and become a journalist one day. The timing had been way off and she couldn't let an opportunity to be an actor, pass her way, so she became an actor.

"Iris, what are you doing here?" That was Linda. She came over and gave her a hug. Iris and Linda met at a charity event early in her career and she had been kind to Iris in the press, so they talked and became friends rather quickly. Barry had also attended that event, and he and Linda became friends as well.

"Oh, I just stopped by to see you," Iris replied and hugged her back. She was a good friend.

Everyone was staring at Iris. "Let's go in here for privacy." Linda escorted her into a conference room. "It's so good to see you, but I thought you were still in Paris."

Iris immediately thought about Barry and their fateful meeting. "That's over, but I wanted to talk to you about … Wally."

"Oh, what about him?" She asked and lowered her eyes.

Iris stared at her trying to read her. "You like him, don't you?" It was a statement.

"I don't know about that. He's sweet and charming, but he's a little young for me," Linda replied.

Iris chuckled. "Only a few years."

Linda stood up and walked over to the window. "I do like him, but it feels strange."

Iris came closer. "Linda, age shouldn't be a reason not to explore your feelings. Believe me; it won't matter, especially if you truly like him. You won't give it another thought once you realize how important he is to you."

Linda turned to her. "You say that, but I just don't know."

"Just go out with him, and if you don't hit it off, then that will be that," Iris said.

"Alright, but if it doesn't work out, no more being wing-man or woman, got it?" Linda said and chuckled at her pun.

Iris also laughed. "Got it."

~o~o~

 _A few days later on their date:_

Right on time, Wally approached Linda's front door, a bit nervous and anxious about their date, but he couldn't mess this up. He had a strategy to win her over, meaning no slacking off, and no waiting for that third date, which he wasn't even sure it would happen, but he was ready. Dressed casually, with dark slacks, a sport coat and light blue shirt open at the neck, he took a deep breath to calm down.

He knocked, she opened the door and he was stunned at how beautiful she looked. He was tongue-tied, which was rare for him. Her hair was up, with wisps of hair surrounding her face. Her dress, thigh length in a lovely shade of lavender, high heels, and make-up truly startled him. He found it hard to breathe.

Linda was actually enjoyed his perusal of her. "Wally, you look nice. Why don't you come inside for a minute? We have time."

He snapped out of it. "Thanks, he said." He watched her from behind. You look lovely, Linda." He followed her inside. "Thank you for agreeing to go out with me. I know you didn't want to."

She headed to the kitchen, pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She held it up. "You are old enough to drink, aren't you?" He frowned. She should not have asked that. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean."

He realized the painful truth. "Do you think I'm too young for you?"

"No, no, I didn't mean; I don't know," she answered him honestly. When he just stood there staring at her. She had to make this right; she didn't know why, but she did. "I admit it yes, I was doubtful because of our ages, but I find you fascinating and very attractive, especially when you smile." At his grin, she continued, "The few times that we ran into each other well, it was inevitable that our paths would cross, so," she said and watched him look her over again.

"How old are you?" She asked curious; he was standing entirely too close.

"Twenty-one," he replied. His eyes roamed over her face.

Twenty-one, she thought. "Wally, I'll be twenty-five in a matter of weeks."

He came closer and took the wine bottle from her. "You have a birthday coming up? We have to celebrate."

"Oh and how will we do that?" She asked and realized she let the door open for him.

He grinned. "We'll think of something." He poured the wine and handed her a glass. "Toast?"

"I can't think of anything," she replied a bit dazed by his look.

He thought about it. "How about we drink to 'us' Linda?" He raised his glass, "To us?"

She stared at him. "Yes, to us."

They both took a sip; then sanity returned. "Oh, we're going to miss our reservation," Wally said startling her out of her thoughts of kissing him.

"Oh, we should go," Linda said, put her glass down and walked by him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

He reached out and touched her cheek. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes, you did," she managed to reply.

"Hum, let me say it again. So beautiful," he whispered, then he leaned down and kissed her slowly at first; she didn't push him away, and then she responded to him. He kissed her more deeply and pulled her into his arms, holding her close. They both came up for air after a minute. Resting his forehead against hers, he smiled when she opened her eyes.

"Still hungry?" He asked his meaning clear.

"Oh, I suppose so," she managed to reply.

He pulled away and took her hand. "Let's eat."

Linda wasn't moving. Inwardly smiling, he tugged her hand. She snapped out of it, grabbed her bag, and they left the apartment, but she didn't lock the door.

"Linda, you should lock the door; you can't be too careful," he said and smiled at her.

"Oh, of course," she said and shook her head. She locked the door, and they headed out for their first date.

~o~o~

 _An Italian restaurant, a little while later:_

Thinking about the ride over, Linda was finally able breathe a little easier, but she couldn't help but glance at him. He smiled at her, and then she found it became difficult to breathe again. She couldn't believe have nice it felt just to look at him but it seemed perfectly natural. What is wrong with me? She asked herself a hundred times in a matter of a few minutes. Thinking about their kiss made her giddy, excited, and entirely too excited. No one had kissed her like that before, not ever.

She took a deep breath. "Wally?" She asked then her mind rambled with crazy ideas. If I don't slow things down, they would end up in bed on their first date. No way is that happening, she told herself staunchly.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked and glanced at her. "I can't get over how beautiful you look tonight." She ducked her head feeling a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry if I keep saying that, but it's true."

He really was sweet. "Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"I got the impression that you were shy around girls, I mean," Linda began.

"Oh, it's true, I am, but somehow it's different with you. I can't explain it. I guess I want this to work more than I thought I did." At her frown, he continued, "Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does." She paused. "It's makes perfect sense."

Once at the restaurant, Wally opened the car door for her, and escorted her inside. Once seated, and after ordering their meal, they ate in silence for a minute or two.

"Linda, is this age thing going to bother you because if I could change things, I would?"

"What do you mean if you could change things? We are who we are, there's no changing that."

"Yeah, you're right." He paused. "We are who we are," he agreed. "What I meant was if I were your age, there wouldn't be a problem right?" She was silent. "I don't think it would," he concluded. "Do you agree?"

"Yeah, I agree," she finally admitted it. "Wally, I know first dates can be weird, but you can tell me anything. I won't bite," she said and smiled at him.

"That's good to know. Would you like dessert?" He smiled at her look.

"No, not tonight, but maybe on our … second date?" Linda asked and ducked her head.

"I'll definitely look forward to it."

She smiled. "I will too," she said.

"Linda, I have a favor to ask," he said.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well, I recently graduated from college," he began and stopped at her surprised look. "I finished early. Anyway, I have three job offers and I can't decide. I was hoping you could help me."

She frowned. "What did you major in college?"

"Physics and financial management," he replied. "So, I have three tech companies, but I can't make up my mind." He then pulled out a sheet of paper with three companies looking for various financial analyst and management positions.

"You came prepared; I'm impressed." She looked over the list. "I am familiar with these companies. Just pick the one that pays the most."

He chuckled. "I wish it were that simple, but I was thinking with your connections, maybe you could go a little deeper. It's a lot to ask and I know how busy you are, but I would greatly appreciate it."

"No problem; I'll help you." She put the list in her purse.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Linda. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready." That answer had a double meaning. She grinned at his look.

Wally was extremely intuitive; he knew exactly what she meant.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Bring Me the Moon_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: What is Iris going to do about Barry and her feelings? We'll find out in the next chapter. I enjoyed writing this chapter entirely too much, especially because I've never written Wally and Linda before as a couple. I will say this; Wally isn't wasting any time. *LOL* I'm hoping he's not an awkward teenager on the show; that would be weird, especially since Linda is coming back. Nevertheless, I totally enjoyed writing them this way. Now tell me what you think. Reviews/kudos would be neat and so cool. Thank you for reading.


	3. Back to You

A/N: In this next chapter, Iris and Barry reconnect in L.A., and have no choice but to sit down and talk about Paris, among other things. I hope you enjoy it. Barry is not the Flash, not yet anyway. I need to fix that, don't I? Read on! :D

~o~o~

 _Chapter 3: Back to You  
_

 _Meanwhile, in Los Angeles:_

Before his trip to Paris, Barry had seriously considered buying a condominium not far from the heart of L.A. His agent was thrilled, but now he couldn't make that final decision, so he decided to wait. When he told his parents, they were clearly upset; they wanted him to stay there with them, but Central City was not the place to be if he was serious about his career and he was serious. Wasn't he?

After taking another tour with his Realtor, he escorted him out. He poured a glass of wine and thought about his decision to stay there or not. Shaking his head, he poured another glass and then he thought of Iris, how she was doing. Years from now, he'd probably look back and wonder if he could have done something different. No, he did the right thing, but why didn't it feel that way? It had taken all of his will power to walk away from her.

Why hadn't he recognized these feelings before now? He supposed she was asking herself the same question. Was it too late for them? They were thousands of miles apart but he had no idea how to bridge this gap between them. It was if they were living on different plains of existence. He had no idea where that thought came from. He sighed and poured another glass of wine. Getting drunk does have its appeal.

He sat down in the elaborately decorated living room. It was a nice place, but it didn't feel like home. He felt bored, but his next tour wouldn't be for another month. Who knew when he would see Iris again? Pushing away those thoughts, but they came back stronger than ever.

He decided to call her; he picked up his cellphone, but the call went into voicemail. He didn't leave a message. He didn't feel right about calling Detective West, and then he called Linda. She may have some idea where she could be. He managed to reach her at CCPN.

"Hey, Linda, it's Barry; how are you?" He asked.

"Barry, I'm fine; is something wrong?" She asked surprised to hear from him.

"No, nothing is wrong. Have you seen Iris recently?" At her silence, he explained. "We ran into each other in Paris a few weeks ago and I just wanted to touch base and see how she was doing," he finished lamely.

"Oh, well, I haven't seen her lately, but she did say she was headed out west in a few days probably about her next movie," Linda replied.

Barry perked up. "Oh, she's in L.A.?"

"I believe so," she replied. "If I hear from her, should I tell her you're looking for her?" She asked.

"No, no, that's not necessary; I'll reach her, don't worry," he replied. "I'll talk to you soon, bye, Linda."

"Bye Barry," Linda said, and hung up and wondered about the call. Maybe Wally had some idea what was going on between those two.

Barry hung up. She's in town and then he couldn't seem to catch his breath. Just breathe, he thought. He wanted to call her again so badly but decided against it. He sat down and tried to think. He picked up his drink and downed it in one gulp. This isn't helping, he thought. That's enough of that. He returned the bottle to the refrigerator.

After watching television for several hours, he turned it off. He walked into the den, picked up his guitar and tried to write. He strummed a few bars but his mind was so full of Iris that, nothing was coming to him. Maybe if he took a walk, his mind would clear and then he could write something.

He was about to open the door when his cell phone rang. He frowned. Only his parents and his agent had this number, and Iris, of course.

He pulled it out, but after reading the caller I.D, his heart rate accelerated. "Iris?"

"Yes, Barry, it's me. How are you?" She hated small talk, but she couldn't just come out and say it. After landing in L.A., she realized that Barry had called her.

His heart began to pound even harder, so he sat down slowly. "I'm Okay. Where are you?" He asked, and couldn't help but hope that she was truly in town. He mentally kicked himself.

"I just landed; are you free? I wanted to talk to you about … our charade."

Barry thought that was odd; a phone call would have sufficed. "Sure, do you have the address?"

"Yes, I have it."

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Bye, Iris."

"Bye Barry." After hanging up, Iris stared at the phone and wondered if her decision to see him again would clear the air or make matters worse. If he rejected her again, she didn't know what she would do, but she refused to think that way. She suddenly felt upbeat and hopeful, and then a smile lit up her face. She hailed a cab. "Taxi!"

~o~o~

Iris loved L.A. It was a diverse and beautiful city. Then thoughts of their near miss weeks ago, she couldn't help how her heart pounded with excitement at seeing him again in just a few short minutes.

The past several weeks had brought a wave of understanding about her life. She needed to see him in person before they could decide about their charade. They needed to talk about it, but she wasn't sure what she wanted. One thing she did know, it wasn't a charade. She wanted more, but did he?

After straightening up the living room and the bedroom, Barry hurried downstairs to wait for her. Minutes later, Iris walked in and he couldn't help but smile at her appearance; he hardly recognized her. Her hair was down, but she had a scarf around her head, sunglasses, even though it was early evening, denim jeans, a long jacket, and she was carrying an umbrella and a small suitcase.

"Here, let me get those for you," he said and took her umbrella, suitcase and her travel bag.

"Thanks," she murmured. He was still the same, a nice man and a dear friend. She understood now why he had stopped them from making love. She hadn't at the time, but they needed to step back and take a good look at their lives. Neither of them expected to have this strong attraction, so they needed to decide whether to continue their charade or something else.

She followed him into the elevator, down the hall then he opened the door for her.

"So, how long have you had this place?" She knew he was nervous, so it's more small talk. She removed her scarf, and her coat, and wondered if or when he would ever come home again, meaning Central City.

While hanging up her things, he replied, "Technically, it's not mine. This is a loaner-condo meaning I can stay here for a few days to try it out; just a perk of being a celebrity, I guess."

Iris nodded as she looked around. "I'm impressed." Iris stood still and watched him come closer. Feeling nervous, she touched her hair. "I hope you have a hair dryer." She shook out her hair, which was damp but not dripping wet.

He grinned at her. "Sure, I have one."

"Perfect," she said and grinned in return.

She walked further inside, and it truly was a charming place. "Barry, this place truly is nicely furnished. Is this your furniture, if not, can you keep it? If you can, you should keep it. What about the artwork; is it yours? How many bedrooms do you have?" She rambled still nervous. "I didn't mean."

He chuckled. "Oh, Iris, don't ever change. I'll get that hair dryer for you, and then I'll answer all your questions." He left her alone.

A few minutes later, he approached her with a hair dryer and a glass of wine. She took it gratefully. "Thank you."

"You're welcome; take a seat." She took a sip of wine then sat down. It flowed down her throat, and it tasted fantastic. It also calmed her nerves. "Now to answer your questions, first of all, no, I did not decorate this place. The Realtor said all buyers use it if they want, and that explains the furnishings; they're not mine."

He plugged in the dryer. "Now lean back and try to relax." After taking another sip of wine, she took a deep breath and leaned back. Suddenly, his hands were in her hair stroking it and releasing a few of the tangles. She couldn't breathe, and felt frozen in place. The dryer came on then he dried her hair. It didn't take too long. He turned it off, but he was far too quiet.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked behind her. "Barry?"

"I'm right here." He held up a brush and proceeded to brush her hair slowly until it was smooth and soft. He couldn't help himself as he leaned down breathed her in. "There, all finished." Iris's heart was beating so fast. She attempted to pull her hair into ponytail, but he stopped her by touching her arm. "Leave it down."

After that statement, she couldn't speak couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes for a minute hoping to calm her racing heart but then he stood directly in front of her holding out his hand.

She swallowed and looked up into his face. "What about our … charade?"

He nodded. "We'll talk about it later."

She shook her head. "I didn't come here to." She couldn't finish.

He lowered his hand. "Why did you come?"

She glanced down at her hands. "I don't know."

"I think you do." He said then he sat down beside her. Feeling bold, he pulled her close, her head his shoulder. "Ever since that night."

Iris closed her eyes and relaxed against him. "I know," she whispered, inwardly thrilled that he thought of her and about Paris.

"I couldn't seem to think of anything else." He pulled her closer and she didn't pull away. He felt encouraged then he kissed her temple.

"Me too," she murmured. He turned to her and her eyes; her beautiful brown eyes were staring at him. He knew what they were trying to say. She wanted him to kiss her, and so he did.

She put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him back. It was lovely, sweet, a little tentative and a bit hungry too. His lips suddenly left her mouth, moved to her cheek, and then back to her mouth again. He pulled away suddenly, breathing heavily then their foreheads touched for just a moment. He stared into her eyes. "No more talking."

She nodded her head. He kissed her again, but this time, it wasn't tentative, it wasn't sweet, it was deep and demanding. He stood up suddenly, picked her up and took her to the bedroom.

Iris was so excited, and she didn't want to think about anything right now. Everything she felt since seeing him again poured inside her heart, and she accepted it wholeheartedly. The warmth that she felt when he looked at her, made her hungry for him. It was painful to look at him. He was a beautiful man, charming and the sweetest person inside and out.

He set her down and helped her remove her blouse and her jeans. She stepped out of them and stood before him in her bra and underwear. She was lovely. Her eyes met his and asked a silent question.

"That was then; this is now. It's different, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"Yes, it is," she replied then helped him remove his clothes, his shirt with too many buttons and his jeans, as well. She suddenly leaned in and kissed his chest.

He closed his eyes enjoying her kisses then he pulled her up and kissed her passionately. He lifted her up, and her legs went around his hips. He walked over to the bed and fell with her underneath him. He kissed her thoroughly never tiring of it. His lips were on her cheek, then down her throat to her chest. He helped her remove her bra.

Her chest instinctively lifted up, and he was there with his waiting lips and tongue. He pulled at the nub and Iris whimpered her need. He was so aroused, but he wanted to take his time with her. This could be their one and only time, but it didn't matter. He wanted her so badly. She was on his mind constantly.

He removed her panties slowly and his boxers came off but not as slow. She stared at his powerful body, and then he was on top of her holding her so tight and Iris melted against him. She closed her eyes but then her imagination was running wild as she thought about what he would do next.

"God, you're beautiful," he murmured. No imagination needed after that comment, because his lips were on top of hers, his tongue demanding a response as his weight pushed her down into the soft mattress as Iris wrapped her arms and legs around him. When he moaned deeply and ground his hips against hers, she broke their kiss on a moan and tried to drag air into her lungs.

Then his fingers moved over her center, Iris gasped at the sensation, the pleasure so sweet she moaned loudly as the heat pooled between her legs. His tongue shot back into her mouth again, inflaming her. Iris squirmed and opened her legs wider, an invitation he couldn't ignore.

His fingers continued to penetrate her warmth sliding over her silky folds. Iris gasped again her head thrown back, her mouth open on a low moan. "Oh Barry," she panted.

His lips were still on her breast pulling and sucking and Iris could not catch her breath. "Oh, my, that feels so good," she whispered, but she ached and burned for more, so much more.

As if he had read her thoughts, he moved back up and captured her mouth again. He lifted her leg so she could feel him, then he rubbed the head of his erection against her opening, and they both moaned loudly needing this more than ever before.

His hand moved to the juncture of her thighs and she was slick and warm with desire. He kissed her deeply and then he pulled her beneath him. He pressed gently against her opening, easing his way inside her. Iris lifted her arms and legs to pull him closer eager for him to move.

He quickly found the pace that had her climbing toward a climax and she clung to his shoulders. He held her tightly to him as his arms slipped beneath her body to pull her closer. Iris's breathing increased when Barry thrust more rapidly against her and then it happened. She felt her body convulse sharply as she climaxed. He was right behind her as his body jerked and he cried out his pleasure against her neck as he joined her in completion.

Barry continued to kiss her and hold her tight. He withdrew carefully and settled back into her arms as they clung to each other and their heartbeats slowed. He smiled against her temple and stroked her hair.

Iris snuggled into his arms and wondered again at their attraction. It was powerful; neither of them expected it. She knew everything she needed to know on the surface. Her feelings were confusing, but it was clear that they had connected in Paris on a much deeper level, one that she had never in her life felt before.

"Are you Okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"Can you stay?"

She pulled him closer. "No, I should leave, but not right now." She smiled.

He closed his eyes. "No, not right now."

~o~o~

The sun was up and Iris expected the atmosphere between them to be awkward and regretful, but it wasn't. She slowly opened her eyes, looking for him but he wasn't there. Moments later, he walked in wearing a towel around his hips and his hair was a bit damp. He had a tray of food: eggs over easy, toast, sausage links, strawberries, orange juice, and coffee.

She sat up, pulled the sheet up to her chest and smiled. "Wow, good morning."

"Good morning, Iris." Barry wanted her to feel accepted and loved. He shook his head, wondering where that thought came from, but he liked it. "Eat up!"

They both wondered why they had never gotten together in the past; it confused them, but now everything was clear. They stared at each other.

"This is delicious," she said between bites. "Thank you, Barry."

Barry was enthralled. "Iris?" His heart was pounding. "About continuing our … charade?"

She sighed. "Oh, about that, I don't know if I can do it anymore, not after … last night."

"You're right; neither can I," he said in total agreement. He smiled at her.

"So what do we do about that? I mean, I want us to continue to see each other."

He picked up the tray, placed it on the floor then pulled her within his arms, surprising her. "I want that too."

She pulled him close thrilled he felt that way. "What are you thinking?"

He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "No more pretending; do you know what I mean?"

She smiled. "Oh, Barry, are we ready for that?"

"I believe we are, he replied firmly. "But I want you to be sure, Iris"

Iris was thrilled. "I am sure, Barry, very sure."

Excited beyond measure, he kissed her deeply loving the feel of her, the taste of her.

Then one thing led to another. A little while later after making love again, Iris was the first to speak.

"So your home is here now, in L.A.?" She asked. He was quiet. "Did you hear me Bear?"

"Bear, you called me Bear? You haven't said that nickname since we were in grade school."

"Oh, that's right I haven't," she replied a little shy. "Well, what about the condo; is your home here now?"

"Yeah, its home for now," he replied being a bit evasive.

"I understand Barry about wanting to keep the fires hot for your career, believe me, but," she hesitated.

"If we continue to see each other, it would be long distance?" He finished for her.

"It's going to be tough and I … I don't want to lose you, not again," she admitted it.

"I don't want to lose you either but we'll find a way to work it out."

"I hope so," she said. "Fate is strange; isn't it?" She thoughtfully asked.

"Yeah, it is." They both thought of the past. "I remember when I first met you. You were a skinny little thing, but cute; I had a crush," he admitted it.

She chuckled. "Well, you were kind to me, but it was your smile that made we like you. You were happy Barry; we both were."

"That's true. I sometimes wonder if we had never met and then I think, my life wouldn't have been as happy, especially now that we're together," Barry admitted it.

"I have to agree with you. I mean, I love being a famous actress, but something was missing in my life."

He leaned up on his elbow. "I know what you mean. Neither of us was happy, but now," he said and stroked her hair away from her forehead then leaned over and kissed her sweetly. "No more of that for both of us."

"Yes, for both of us."

~o~o~

After spending time together in L.A., several days later, they were ready to leave and return to Central City. In Barry's rental car, before they arrived at the airport, he made a decision.

"I have a call to make and I want you to hear it." Iris frowned and wondered what that was about, and then Barry called his Realtor. He put the call on speaker. At glancing at her glowing face, he said, "Yeah, Harvey, it's me. I won't be taking that condo," he began. "I've decided to stay in Central City."

Iris' eyes filled with tears. "Yeah, I know, I know, I have a lot of traveling to do, but I'm used to it." He listened for a moment. "I won't change my mind. It's what I want more than anything." He glanced at her face again, and then he listened for a minute. "Alright, I'll call you in a few days." He hung up.

Eyes still brimming with tears, she had to know, "Are you sure?"

He touched her cheek and wiped away a stray tear. "Oh yeah, very sure," he replied. At a stoplight, he leaned in and she leaned over as well. They kissed sweetly for a moment. "Ready?"

"Yes, I am," she replied and smiled.

A few hours later, once back home, it was late, nearly midnight, but he didn't want to leave her.

"I'd ask you to come in but, my Dad is home, and," she said.

"It's Okay; I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early?" He asked.

"Bright and early," she replied and kissed him goodnight.

"Goodnight, Iris," he whispered and kissed her again.

She smiled and shoved him out the door. "Goodnight, Barry."

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Gravity_ , Sara Bareilles.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I thought it would be nice to get rid of all the baggage in the real world getting in the way. Ok, then, an important chapter coming up but it will open your eyes for what lay ahead for Westallen and Parkwest. Stay tuned and thanks for reading. Please review. I would appreciate a word or two of encouragement to keep writing, anything, please, readers! Thank you.


	4. All At Once

A/N: In this next chapter, Linda and Wally head out on an adventure. Iris and Barry are in for a shock. Barry finds it difficult to accept the truth, and later dreams truly do come true or do they? Believe me when I say, this left turn will amaze and surprise you just as it did me when I wrote it. Then later, Barry needs to talk fast. I hope you enjoy this next part. Read on! :D

~o~o~

 _Chapter 4: All At Once_

 _The next morning at CCPN:_

Linda and Wally were getting along fairly well, considering they hadn't gotten the chance yet for a third date. Linda had an assignment in Coast City about a green vigilante with a lantern on his chest. Wally was busy lining up interviews for tech companies Linda had researched for him. He was definitely curious about her vigilante story, so he asked her about it.

At the office, she was distracted when he walked in and smiled at her. At seeing him again, her heart lifted just like always. "What are you doing here? I was just on my way out."

"I know you told me. I wanted to see you in person to say goodbye. How long will you be gone?" He was going to miss her.

"I'm not sure, definitely a few days. It depends on my leads, which aren't that many," she thoughtfully replied, a little disappointed.

"I have a few days before my interviews start, and I was hoping to tag along." At her surprised expression, he continued, "I won't get in your way; I promise."

"I don't know Wally, this assignment is pretty important to me and you're far too distracting," she admitted and smiled at his teasing eyes.

"I like the way that sounds." He thought about it. "As far as finding more leads, I may have a few," he said.

"Really, you do have me intrigued," she said and thought about it. "Alright, you can tell me on my way out." She picked up her bag, purse, coat, and headed out. Her luggage was in her car; he followed her. At her car, she turned to him, but before she could speak, he grabbed her and kissed her. Surprised and delighted, she kissed him back for a minute or two.

"Wow," she said once he released her lips. "That's some goodbye kiss," she whispered.

"Actually, it was hello," he whispered. At her frown, he tried again, "I truly can be of help, Linda. I do know a few people in Coast City that could help you in your search."

"You're not just saying that; I'm serious about this assignment, Wally," she said then continued at his look, "Don't get any ideas; it's strictly business on this trip," she finished and gave him a look, compelled to set him straight. They hadn't reached that point in their relationship, but she felt it was important that he understand that she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I understand; I'm serious too." He paused, as she seemed to be thinking about it. "Well, can I tag along?" He smiled at her look.

"Alright, get in," she said. They headed out, but stopped by his apartment to pick up his bag. He was already packed. She narrowed her eyes when he placed his suitcase in the trunk.

She had to grin when he turned to her and gave her sly grin. "You must have been a boy scout."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're always seemed to be prepared; that's why."

He leaned over then she leaned over too. "And you like it," he whispered and kissed her again.

She pulled away although she didn't want to. "Sit back and relax, we'll be there in an hour or so depending on traffic."

"I'm all yours," Wally said and winked at her.

Linda was thinking. _I truly have lost my mind_.

~o~o~

 _Later that same morning:_

Barry Allen was sleeping peacefully when he realized that his cell phone was peeping. Normally, he supposed, he would have heard it, but he couldn't remember ever sleeping so soundly. He reached for it but something wasn't right. He answered the call.

"Barry, are you there?" Joe asked seemingly worried about him.

"Joe, what's going on?" As he awakened fully, something was definitely wrong. He sat up and realized where he was, but why was Joe calling him? "Is Iris alright?"

"Iris is fine, but I've been calling you for hours. It's almost noon. Where are you?"

Barry shook his head trying to clear it. "Hold on for a minute, Joe." He put the call on hold and searched his room. _This is my house. What's happening_? "Mom, Dad! Oh no!" He called for them numerous times, but no answer.

Then he thought about it. It must have been a dream; that's the only explanation, or was it another timeline? It was the most vivid and meaningful dream he ever had; but it was all a dream, wasn't it?

He sighed and put the phone back to his ear. "Joe, what day is it?"

"What? Well, it's November 3, 2015. Why would you ask me that? _Oh dear, not that again._ Joe thought the worst. "Barry, don't tell me you're going through that weird timeline thing again?" He was very suspicious not only about another timeline but his mental health truly concerned him.

It's the same day, different timeline. Barry thought he was going insane, so he didn't answer him, but apparently it was true. "I'll be there in a little while." He then thought about the dream. "Where's Iris?"

"She's at work." Joe was very concerned. "Are you Okay? You sound funny."

"I'll see you there about ten minutes. Bye Joe." He hung up. He headed to his closet but nothing was there. It's a good thing he was fully dressed. Stunned at what this could mean, but it was true. _All of it will be gone. I'll remember it, but Iris won't remember any of it, because it never happened, not for her. We'll have to start all over again_. He wanted to cry, but it would do no good. His heart was broken yet again; he was devastated.

~o~o~

 _A few minutes later, at the station:_

After streaking over to CCPN, he found Iris and she was hard at work as a journalist. Tears blinded, so it was true; it was only a dream. _Iris isn't an actor; we didn't meet in Paris; we didn't connect and we didn't make love; none of it happened._ Feeling defeated and so worried, he headed to the station to talk to Joe.

"There you are!" Joe waved him over; he looked awful. "Let's go upstairs and we'll talk." He guided him to the gym upstairs for privacy.

Barry followed him. Joe wanted to grill him about his whereabouts then he looked him over again. "You don't look good; still not sleeping well?" He asked, still concerned.

"No, I'm not," he sadly replied. It wasn't the first time he'd dreamed of Iris, but this time was simply extraordinary. There truly was no other way to describe it.

"So, where were you? You didn't answer your phone and," Joe hesitated.

"I was at my parent's house," he sadly replied.

"At the old house, but I don't understand. We haven't been there since before you went back in time. It's been months." Joe was thinking of Barry's sleepwalking when he was younger.

"I know, but you are not going to believe this." Should he say anything especially about what happened in L.A.?

"Barry, I live in Central City; nothing you could say would surprise me."

He walked for a minute. "The past few hours; it may have been longer, but apparently, I had an extremely vivid dream about me and … Iris," Barry reluctantly said.

"Do I want to hear this?" Joe asked and shook his head meaning he didn't want to hear it.

"No, no, it's nothing like that, not at first." He paused and took a deep breath still not quite believing it. "Iris wasn't a journalist; I wasn't a forensic scientist or the Flash, not like we are now. She was an actor and I was a pop singer."

"That's fascinating. When you two were younger, that's what you wanted to be when you grew up; an actor and a singer." He watched him for a minute trying to figure out what was really going on. "These past few months have been difficult for you both. Iris told me about your talks and how different your lives would have been if only," Joe continued.

"In the dream, everything was different, Joe. We knew each other, our paths crossed all through school, but there wasn't this baggage, you know. There was no Eddie in our lives; it was just open and free; free to do whatever we want, and we chose each other Joe; we did."

Joe found all of this fascinating, even though it didn't happen. "I see; go on."

"Anyway, when the dream began, we were in Paris for a movie premiere. Photographers snapped photos of us and everyone thought we were a couple. It happened quite by accident, but then our agents convinced us to pretend that we were together. It wasn't so bad, but then the next thing I knew, we were kissing and it was amazing." He shook his head. "It all seemed so real as if it was truly happening."

Barry spaced out for a moment. Joe cleared his throat then he narrowed his eyes. "Get on with it."

"Nothing happened and we went our separate ways. A few weeks later, I thought it was over; we hadn't talked or anything, but then she came to see me at my apartment and," he paused and glanced at Joe. He shrugged but didn't say anymore.

"Ok, you've definitely surprised me with this, whatever it was, and then what happened?" He raised his eyebrows.

"We talked and we … Ummm … had sex." Before Joe could bash his head in, he continued, "Was it a dream or another timeline?" He asked, completely perplexed about the entire thing.

Instead of answering him, Joe had to ask him a few questions. "Sit down for a minute, Barry," he said. He sat down. Joe walked in front of him unsure how to bring it up.

Barry was truly worried now. "What is it; what are you thinking?"

"You do realize that it's highly possible that you were … sleepwalking last night," Joe said, hating to bring it up. Barry's eyes bugged out. He remembered; it happened days after moving in with them. The doctors' said it was because he was depressed and Joe didn't know what to do to help him.

"Sleepwalking," he murmured. "But it hasn't happened in years and I thought I would grow out of it," Barry said hoping that wasn't the case.

"As I said, these past few months have been difficult for you and for Iris. I'm just saying maybe you both could use some time off and," he hesitated.

Barry stood up and began to walk. He rubbed his temples trying to remember how the dream ended. He didn't remember how he arrived at his parents' house. "You may be right, but I need to be sure and there's only one way to know for sure," he turned to him, "I have to talk to Iris."

"No, you don't; you need to put this behind you. The dream wasn't real; this right here is the real world. Eddie died; Iris is still mourning the loss of her fiancé." Barry wasn't listening. "Barry listen to me, please do not approach her with this new timeline or dream or whatever happened last night. It will only confuse her and she doesn't need that right now."

"Joe, I wouldn't do that. She needs her space and I can give her that." Actually, he was thinking of talking to her about the dream. _Was it possible she was dreaming of me_?

"Alright, I'm going to hold you to that. Remember what I said; I'll see you later." Joe left him alone, but as he opened the door, Patty was about to knock.

"Oh, hi Patty, how are you?" Joe asked his new partner.

"Learning the lay of the land," she replied. She noticed Barry, but she knew who he was. "Joe, would you mind introducing us?" Patty was dressed in workout clothes hoping to get in a few boxing moves before she began her new job.

"Sure, Barry, get over here. This is Patty Spivok, she's my new partner," Joe said introducing them.

Patty held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Barry."

He shook her hand. "Same to you." Barry was still in a daze about his dream.

"Patty will be working with me on the new Task Force for Meta-humans." Barry wasn't listening. "Ok, then back to work," Joe said and left them alone.

"Are you going to be here for a few minutes?" Patty asked.

"Sorry, excuse me?" Barry asked, but he still wasn't listening.

"Would you spot me a few hits, it won't take long?" She asked, but couldn't hide her attraction to him. How tall was he anyway? She thought.

"Sure, I have a few minutes," Barry, replied still distracted.

He then held the boxing bag for her. She was in shape and he had to hold on tight so he wouldn't fall to the floor; she was very attractive, he noted.

"Thanks, Barry." She looked him over, not hiding anything, but he wasn't interested, not yet, she thought. "You seem distracted. Do you want to talk; I'm a good listener?"

"Sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you around," he mumbled, grabbed his things and nearly tripped over his own feet.

"Sure, I'll see you around," Patty said and watched him leave.

~o~o~

 _Earlier that morning, at CCPN:_

Iris was just as distracted as her friend, maybe even more so. Earlier this morning, she had awakened from the most incredible and exciting dream she had ever had in her life. She truly needed to talk to someone. Barry would be the right person, but he would probably be completely stunned to hear about her dream, but she was willing to accept the consequences whatever they may be.

She glanced at Linda and she looked busy. Maybe Wally would listen, but it felt wrong somehow. Her dream included both of them, but they hadn't even met, as far as she knew. There's only one way to find out.

Iris walked over to her. "Got a minute?"

"Sure, a minute," Linda replied. "I could use a break." She walked over to the coffee stand. Iris followed her. "Coffee?" She asked and poured them both a cup.

"Thanks, Linda," Iris said.

They walked over to the conference table and sat down. Iris was concerned about telling her about Wally and her dream, but maybe they belonged together, but it wasn't her place to say anything. A few questions wouldn't hurt; would it?

"How are things?" Iris asked.

She chuckled. "You're extremely transparent, Iris. There's obviously something on your mind. I have an assignment and I need to leave soon, but you seem troubled."

Before she could open her mouth, Wally walked in.

"Hey you!" He walked over to Linda and kissed her cheek.

Stunned and unable to speak, Iris dropped her mug.

"Iris, what happened?" Wally helped her by grabbing some paper towels to clean up the mess.

"When did this happen?" Iris finally found her voice.

Linda frowned. "A few weeks ago," she replied. At her surprised expression, she explained, "You encouraged Wally to ask me out and I said yes; don't you remember?" She asked and frowned again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Iris replied, but she definitely wasn't fine.

"I don't think you are. It hasn't been that long since you know what happened and," Linda began extremely concerned about her welfare.

She stood up and stared at the two of them. They did look happy. "I'm so happy for you both; I mean that." Her eyes watered for some strange reason. "I'll see you both later."

Wally didn't know what was going on. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," Linda replied.

They watched curious as Iris grabbed her things and headed out. The only person she could talk to about the dream was Barry. Once out on the street and in her car, she sent a text to the Flash.

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, at a crime scene:_

An enormous meta-human with the strength of ten men, made a shocking appearance in Central City by hurling cars and making all kinds of weird noises. He wasn't speaking, just grunting and demanding attention. The man was huge standing at least ten feet in height. Barry arrived at the scene in costume, and then Joe and Patty arrived a few minutes later.

The Flash team knew of this monster. Joe immediately pulled about an enormous stun gun given to him by Cisco.

"Is that thing going to work?" Patty asked.

"It will," Joe replied. Joe watched Barry fight him but, even with his enormous speed, he wasn't gaining the upper hand.

"Flash; get out of the way!" Joe yelled, and then he took the shot. Moments later, the monster collapsed, seemingly unconscious. Everyone approached him. Barry removed his mask but his face was unrecognizable.

In riot gear, the police bound him in heavy chains and straps, and then loaded him on a swat truck. However, before the door closed, he woke up and attacked the officers and Barry. He managed to avoid him but the police weren't that lucky. Several men lay dead or wounded.

Joe stunned him again twice this time. He fell and was out cold. "Hurry before he wakes up again!" Barry exclaimed in his echo voice, still breathing heavily.

Patty listened and there was something about his voice. Barry rarely used his 'normal' voice around police officers. Patty frowned but his voice did sound familiar.

A little while later, back at the office, Patty followed him to the gym. He was pumping iron; she closed and locked the door.

"That was amazing!" She purred and watched him pump iron.

He stopped and stared at her. Barry read her like a book; he wasn't born yesterday. She wanted something from him but he was not interested. "Sorry, what did you say?"

Patty would not let it go. "Are you the Flash?" He didn't more; didn't speak.

Then he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Not this again."

Patty frowned. "What do you mean?"

He set the barbells down, stood up, and wiped the sweat from his face. "Just because I'm tall and skinny, does not mean I'm the Flash." She looked skeptical then he continued, "Look, I'm always late for work, tripping over my own feet, and I can't remember to keep my mouth shut. I'm barely hanging onto this job."

Patty felt contrite. "I'm sorry; it was just a thought."

"No harm done, believe me, you are not the first." His cellphone beeped; he picked it up. It was a text from Iris. Right on time, he thought, and held up the phone. "Sorry, I got to go!" He turned to leave, but tripped over a barbell. "Damnit!" Then he was gone.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _When I Saw You_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: *giggling* Oh, man, that was so much fun! When my Muse decided to take up the prompts, I thought 'what if' Barry and Iris grew up as friends but not, best friends, meaning his parents were still with him, different careers and everything was different. About Patty, I do wonder when or if she'll be in on the secret the same as Eddie. Pursuing Barry isn't a stretch but he is not interested in her, Okay? I have a few more chapters. Stay tuned! Thanks for reading, everyone! Reviews are love.


	5. My Heart Still Believes

A/N: Here's the next chapter. As Barry and Iris try to come to terms with their shared dream, it will be difficult to accept what happened in the dream compared to their lives in the real world. How can they reconcile those overwhelming and conflicting feelings? Are you still with me? I hope so! Read on!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 5: My Heart Still Believes_

 _The rooftop at Jitters, minutes later:_

Nervous and jittery, Iris walked back and forth, glanced at her watch and wondered where he could be. He was fifteen minutes late.

Moments later, the wind blew her hair. "Iris?"

She slowly turned and there he stood. "Flash!" It was so good to see him; she couldn't help but think of the dream. The urge to run to him and pull him close leaped into her mind, and it took all of her inner strength not to, but it seemed Barry wasn't as strong.

Seconds later, he was directly in front of her. "Are you Okay?" He asked concerned, but couldn't help himself then reached out and touched her shoulder. She seemed to relax for a moment.

"Bear," she whispered, and took a deep breath. Being this close to him made her suddenly tongue-tied and breathless. She needed to think.

To hear his nickname again excited him more than it should. "What is it?" He asked when she hadn't said anything.

She looked him up and down and shook her head. "How could I have been so blind?"

He understood. "You weren't blind Iris; you were in love."

"I thought I was; I truly did, but," she hesitated.

"But what?" He asked and waited.

"When I look at you, it's so different."

"Different how?" He asked.

"I see you, Bear, but with Eddie it just wasn't the same. I know I shouldn't compare you two, but after what happened last night." At his apparently confusion, she continued. "I needed to see you."

He frowned, still confused. "What happened last night?"

She turned from him to put some distance between them, sat down and then he sat beside her.

He took her hand. "Tell me," he prompted.

She looked down at his hand over hers. She relaxed and told him the truth. "I had this dream about you and me." Her eyes lit up like the sun. "It was amazing, wonderful and mind blowing, well, most of it was."

Could it be true that she actually dreamed of us? He wondered. Barry was so stunned that he nearly lost it. He swallowed, but he was torn. _Should I tell her about my dream, what happened between us … the fact that we made love? No, I can't do it; just let her talk._

"Most of it?" He managed to ask.

"Do you remember, just last week we talked about our lives if we hadn't grown up together, having different careers, everything was different. We were friends but not as close as we are now." He frowned. "In my dream last night, you were a pop star and I was an actor." At his shocked expression, she continued, "It seemed so real as if it were actually happening."

Still stunned, he tried to smile. "I remember our talk the other day."

"Well, it happened; it happened in my dream. You and I ran into each other in Paris of all places."

"Wow, that was some dream," he said still holding it together.

"It was a dream, wasn't it? It seemed so real," she repeated then she frowned. "I thought it was a dream but maybe it wasn't; I truly don't know what to think."

Barry shook his head also confused. It didn't surprise him that she would think it may have been something other than a dream. He had to ask her a few questions first. "Iris, I need to tell you something about ... timelines."

She frowned confused. "Why would you bring that up now?" Then she had a thought. "Last night wasn't a timeline change; was it?" At his confusion, she explained, "My Dad told me all about timelines and why you had to go back."

He wondered if he should tell her about their first kiss, but decided against it.

"Did you hear me, Barry? The dream or, whatever it was, made no sense." She watched him for a minute, thinking about timelines. "What is it? What are you thinking?"

Barry wanted so badly to tell her about the kiss, all of it. However, should he do it? Joe was extremely convincing. She may not be ready to digest everything about the kiss, but she had to know the truth. He didn't want any more secrets between them. She wouldn't forgive him if he lied to her again.

"Iris, I'm going to tell you something, but it's our secret. You can't tell Joe."

"You know how I feel about secrets and lies, Barry, so don't even start."

He sighed. "Alright, you can tell him, but I need to check on a few things first and then you can tell him. Understood?" Maybe Cisco had answers for them.

"Alright, go ahead," Iris said and waited.

"It's possible that what we experienced last night was 'dream-sharing.' It's rare but it can happen when people connect either through their minds or in other senses as well. We are connected in a lot of ways, Iris." At her look of surprise and wonder, he reminded her of their sparks during his coma and the time when she found out the truth about him. He also reminded her of the night Gorilla Grodd had attacked him, how she had pulled him back and probably saved his life.

"Are you saying we had the same dream at the same time?" She couldn't believe it.

"Yes, I think it's true, but not all of it was shared. I talked to my Mom by phone, but it didn't feel as though it wasn't real. I accepted that she was well and alive. It was truly strange."

"Oh, Bear, you talked to your Mom?" She squeezed his hand.

"Yeah, it was great. We talked about you and what happened in the hotel room." Iris was a little stunned by that comment.

"What did she say?"

He pulled her close to his side. She didn't resist. "She said to trust my instincts. I told her that I wanted to stay with you, but it didn't feel right at the time." He turned and looked into her eyes and what he saw there gave him the courage to speak his heart. His eyes were compelling.

"And now what do you think?" Iris felt the need to ask.

"I think I want to kiss you. May I?"

For answer, she pulled his head down and kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, loving her so much that it felt like pain and anguish, but he didn't want it any other way.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. "Iris, I want us to take our time, sort through our feelings, and maybe see what happens next." At her frown, he explained. "Your Father is very concerned about you and about me."

She sighed and lay head on his shoulder. "I know he is."

"He's right. You need time to accept what happened and so do I." He paused. "Our dream sharing may seem as though we weren't ready to be together at least not the way we want."

"You may be right," she agreed then she pulled away. "But can we still see each other; can't we? I miss you." Iris didn't believe that their dream meant they didn't belong together, but that it meant they were soulmates in every sense of the word.

"I miss you too," he confessed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked desperate for an answer.

"I was thinking, maybe we could meet here like this every day if we want?" He suggested.

"You mean secret meetings here every day, but for how long?" She asked.

"Not too long; we'll know when the time is right to tell everyone," he replied.

"I see; you're probably right," she whispered and put her arm around his waist, her head on his chest. "So warm," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Holding her close, he did the same. Minutes later, an emergency came into his hearing. "I have to go."

She held him tighter for a few more seconds. "Alright," she said and reluctantly released him.

He stood up and pulled her close and then he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back.

Moments later, he pulled her arms from around his neck. "Goodbye, Iris."

Her eyes watered. "Goodbye, Barry," she whispered.

Then he was gone.

Iris sat down still remembering the dream, then she thought of the feelings she experienced after he had left her in her hotel room in Paris. Why would she think of that moment now? Was she losing him again? The pain of that moment was so clear to her.

She hoped with all her heart that it wasn't true, not again.

~o~o~

 _The next day at the station:_

After a restless night, Iris pushed away disturbing thoughts about Paris, and placed her faith in their feelings in the dream and in the real world. She entered the station upbeat and hopeful. She wanted to surprise him, so with two coffee cups, she moved further inside, spotted her Father and walked over to him.

"Morning, Dad," she said and help up a cup.

He took it. "Thanks sweetie."

"Where's Barry?" She asked and looked around.

Moments later, she looked up at the sound of laughter and it was Barry coming down the stairs with a woman. They both had on sweats. Her heart began to pound with dread and some other emotion she was now familiar with: jealousy and she hated it. Her eyes widened then she narrowed her eyes. Furious and so worried, she stared at her. It was the same woman from her dream. It can't be her; but it is; how can this be? Iris' mind couldn't accept it.

Barry saw her and stopped dead in his tracks. The look on her face terrified him, then he glanced at Patty and he knew what she was thinking.

"Iris?" He rushed down the stairs.

She felt betrayed; the same way she felt when she first saw the photograph from her dream. She handed her Father the coffee, turned and hurriedly left the station and she didn't look back. Barry was calling to her. She couldn't stop; if she did, she would bash him in the face.

Once she reached the parking lot, he managed to catch her just before she opened the car door. He grabbed her arm. "Iris, stop for a minute; let me explain."

She was stiff. "Let go of me!" Her voice was clipped and sharp.

He relaxed his grip, but he was afraid she would run away and never speak to him again. "What is it? Why did you run off?" Barry asked shocked by her behavior.

Iris took a deep breath. "She was in my dream Barry. The woman on the stairs was in my dream. Who is she, and what is she doing here?"

Stunned, he stared at her then turned his head, totally astounded by this information. "She was in your dream?" At her stiff nod, he then told her the truth. "She's just a friend and Joe's new partner and we just met. She was in the gym working out and so was I. There's nothing going on and I'm certainly not interested in her."

She relaxed but only for a minute. "I can't believe this. I honestly don't know what's real and what isn't real." She rubbed her temples.

He released her arm. "It's true, Iris, please believe me," he was begging now. He loved their dream sharing, but now he hated it. He then decided he couldn't bring up L.A. unless she mentioned it first.

She calmed down but she was still leery of her. "What's her name?"

"It's Patty, Patty Spivok."

"Patty, huh," Iris murmured and looked him in the eye. "And you just met?"

"Yes, Joe introduced us, just yesterday," he replied.

Iris had a thought. "Did you tell my Father about our dream?"

"A little," he replied.

"Oh, no, you told him that we made love?"

 _Stunned, then it's true, we shared making love_. "Yes, I did," he reluctantly replied.

She sighed. "Alright, I suppose it's Okay. He's wanted us together since we were kids."

"I know he has," Barry said. He watched her for a minute. "Are we Okay?"

"Yeah, we're Okay," she replied.

He glanced at his watch. "Our meeting is for later today. Will you be there?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she replied, still worried about Patty.

He tried to smile, leaned down and kissed her cheek. Then he sent her on her way.

She watched him head back inside. Sighing, and with a heavy heart, she entered her car and headed to CCPN.

~o~o~

Barry returned to the station and approached Joe. He didn't know what to say to him or to Patty.

"What happened? Why did she run off like that?" Joe asked.

"I'll tell you about it later," he replied. He certainly couldn't talk about it now.

"Well, I'll go clean up and see you both later," Patty said and went on her way.

"Sure, I'll see you," Joe said, still worried about Iris. "Come with me."

Barry sighed and followed him, and wondered how he was going to explain this mess.

Once at his desk, Joe turned to him. "Alright, tell me."

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Iris is jealous of Patty and you won't believe why."

"She's jealous of Patty, but you just met her," Joe said not understanding what was going on with his daughter.

"You should sit down," Barry said. Joe sat down and braced himself for what Barry had to say.

"Iris and I, we shared the same dream, well most of it."

Joe was stunned to hear this. "What? But what does that have to do with Patty?"

"Apparently, in her dream, Iris witnessed Patty and I … kissing or something," he explained but he couldn't look at him.

Joe tried not to laugh. "I have to say Barry that your love life is not what I would wish on anyone." He let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"It's not funny, Joe. Iris hates me right now."

Joe pulled himself together. "Iris could never hate you Barry and you know it. She'll understand that you could never be interested in anyone except her … right?" Joe asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, Joe, you're right, but this timeline/dream thing is complicated. Some things I saw and some things she didn't see, and it's the same for me. It's weird, but she and I will talk about it later." He ducked his head and waited for the inevitable blowup.

"You're meeting with her and talking about all of this?" Joe asked getting upset.

"Joe, now, there truly is no one else we can talk to about it. We have this connection and now that I know that we shared the dream, I can't walk away from that. If we don't talk about it, it could cause an irreparable riff between us, like before, and I can't let that happen, not again. I'm sorry." He glanced at his watch. "I need to check in at STAR Labs."

"Alright; go on," Joe said and watched him leave. He was thoughtful when Patty walked over to him. "Ready Joe?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm ready," he replied.

Once in the squad card, Patty had a question for him. "Can I ask you a question about … Barry?"

Joe groaned to himself. "Okay, what is it?"

"Is he seeing anyone?" Patty asked. Joe was silent, concentrating on the road.

"I was wondering about him and your daughter. Are they an item? They seemed at odds."

"You have to ask Barry that question," Joe replied. He didn't want to get involved. He learned a hard lesson with Eddie.

"Okay, I'll ask him." Patty was definitely interested.

Joe closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for everyone involved, including himself.

~o~o~

 _Later that day at STAR Labs:_

After speaking with Caitlin, Iris hesitantly approached the Lab. Apparently, they needed her there, especially since the singularity that had sent their approval ratings into a dive. She truly didn't want to be there, not now, but she owned them a debt of gratitude.

All during the past few months, Cisco and Caitlin were true friends, calling on her to see how she was doing, stopping by the house to spend time with her. They made the entire ordeal tolerable.

Once inside, she greeted them both warmly. Caitlin gave her hug and so did Cisco, both happy to see her out and about and being active again.

"Thanks, guys, I truly appreciate your help during these past few months," she said.

"I'm so glad you're back at work, getting out and you're here with us and we couldn't be more pleased," Caitlin said.

"Thanks, Caitlin." She looked around. "Where's Barry?" She asked, but their meeting wasn't for several hours.

"He should be back soon. He had an emergency just before you arrived," Cisco replied.

"Okay, let's get to work." Iris booted up her computer. "This case you're currently working on; tell me about it."

"Well, it seems that the singularity caused an influx of aliens and other meta-humans from another dimension, meaning the future and the past," Cisco said and watched her eyes light up.

Iris was fascinated. In light of her dream, and what it could mean, she couldn't help but feel intrigued. "Go on," she said.

Cisco went on to explain that Barry has his hands full these past few weeks.

"I see, but this one here," Iris murmured, then pointed to a meta-human with a unique power. "He can see through walls," Iris said.

"Yes, he can," Caitlin replied.

"So what's the plan to stop him? I can imagine it would be difficult to catch him."

"Yes, it has been. He can see Barry and the police coming then he vanishes from sight," Cisco replied.

"What do you mean, he vanishes?" Iris asked.

"He just disappears. Barry had him cornered in a bank, but once Barry reached for him, but he was gone," Cisco replied.

"So not only does he see through walls, but he has an invisibility trait as well." Incredible, she thought.

"Yeah, we're stumped on what to do," Cisco said.

"Are there any eye witness accounts of his disappearances when he vanishes?" Iris asked.

"Actually, there were," Cisco replied. He pulled up the police reports. "One of the witnesses said that he vanished when he became angry, then he calmed and became visible again. Every time it happens, he's angry."

"That's fascinating." She thought about for a moment. "I have an idea that may help," Iris began.

"Really, tell us," Caitlin said.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it as well," Barry said, still in costume, and walked further inside. He removed his hood.

Iris stared at him. He was just too good looking, damn him, she thought. "Hi, Barry."

"Hello, Iris." They continued to stare for another moment, and then Caitlin cleared her throat.

"Barry, we're at wits end here. This person seems impossible to catch, but Iris has a plan. Tell us, Iris," Caitlin encouraged her.

"Well, if Cisco could design special goggles or glasses that could see in the dark, infra-red or even heat vision; it may help."

"Perfect," Cisco said. "I'll get right on it."

"We should have thought of that," Caitlin said.

Barry chuckled. He sat down on her desk, but he was far too close, Iris thought. "Thanks, Iris."

"You're welcome," she said and turned back to her computer.

He glanced at his watch. "It's almost our time."

She raised an eyebrow. "Our time?"

"Yes, Iris, we are the only ones we can talk to about all of it. It's important."

"What's important?" That was Cisco coming back with special goggles.

Barry raised an eyebrow; Iris did the same. Iris shook her head, meaning no, she didn't want her friends to find out. The questions would never end.

Barry agreed and nodded understanding what she meant.

Caitlin and Cisco glanced at each other. "They're talking about it," Caitlin said and grinned.

"Apparently so," Cisco said then handed Barry the goggles. "Try these."

Barry slipped them on. They fit perfectly. He tried to put the hood back on but it was stuck. Iris helped him out.

"Thanks, Iris," he said and smiled at her.

"No problem," she said and smiled in return.

"Well, do they work?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me try them inside the tunnels with the lights out." He headed that way.

After a few moments, "Can you hear us, Barry?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I hear you. I'm almost there," he replied then once inside the tunnels, it was completely dark, but he could definitely see his way just fine.

"Now, Barry, you may not see him completely, but his shape may appear for you to follow him maybe or catch him before he escapes," Cisco said.

"I hope so." Barry truly hoped it worked. He returned to the Lab, and Iris was still there. She helped him remove his hood and the goggles. The air in the room stilled.

Cisco and Caitlin discreetly left them alone.

"Iris, I … I can't stop thinking about our dream."

She smiled. "You mean, when we made love?" He nodded. "Me too," she said. She couldn't deny it.

"So now what?" He asked unsure if she were ready for that to happen again.

"I truly don't know," she answered him honestly.

Suddenly, an alert came through. It was the robber at another bank, then, "I have to go."

"Go, but I'll see you at our meeting."

"I wouldn't miss it," he whispered then he was gone.

Caitlin and Cisco walked back in. "What's this about a dream and what meeting?" Cisco asked, butting in.

She didn't answer him, but sat back down.

Caitlin shrugged and wondered when they would find out what was going on between them.

Minutes later, Barry announced his arrival.

"Do you see him?" Iris asked.

"No, I don't but I think he's still here," Barry replied. One of the tellers came over to him.

"He had a gun and he threatened us, then he disappeared," she told him.

"Please stay calm." He looked around and then he saw him. It was amazing; the goggles worked. He was carrying a bag of money, but he was invisible, all of him including a few bags of money. Barry wondered why the bags were also invisible. It could be because an aura that surrounded him which also included his clothing.

Barry rushed over to him. "I'll take those."

The man was so stunned that he didn't know what to do. Then before he knew what was happening he was the ground and the Flash was standing over him. Barry tied him up tight. He was unable to move his hands and his feet as well. His invisibility was now gone; he was doomed.

Joe and Patty showed up moments later. "Good job, Flash." Joe said.

"Got to go!" He streaked away. Iris was waiting.

"Does he always streak away like that?" Patty asked surprised to see him in action so soon on the job.

"Yep, not a moment to spare," Joe replied and grinned.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Mine Again_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. As I said, the dream is causing problems, which neither of them was expecting. As you can tell, their feelings are still deep inside their thoughts, but they'll soon figure out what happened to them and why. Come back in a week. Look for Wally and Linda's adventure in the next update! Thanks for reading! Reviews are love.


	6. Cast Your Fears Aside

A/N: In this update, Barry and Iris admit their feelings. We find Linda and Wally in Coast City following up on Wally's leads, but it may get them into a bit of trouble, and then later, Hal and Barry have an enlightened conversation. Read on!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 6: Cast Your Fears Aside_

 _The rooftop of Jitters, minutes later:_

Barry was late as usual. Iris sat down and waited for him. Thinking about the dream, she remembered something important, something that could change everything between them.

"Iris?" It was Barry and he looked wonderful as usual. She looked him up and down. The white lightning bolt fascinated her. She decided to talk about that at some point but right now, other more important matters were weighing on her mind.

"Hi, Barry," Iris said. She had to tell him what was bothering her. It wasn't only about Patty but in her dream those rumors about him being a womanizer worried her. She shouldn't let it bother her, but it did.

"So, the goggles worked?" She asked.

"Yeah, they worked," he replied. Barry sensed her unease so he waited for her to speak.

"Barry, we should talk about something from my dream." He sat down beside her.

He groaned to himself, not this again. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Is this about Patty? I explained about that. I don't even know her and I have to desire to know her."

"I know, but it's not about her, well, not directly."

He frowned. "What is this about?"

"In our dream, there were rumors about you with other women." At his stunned expression, she continued. "Were they true? I know our charade was about squashing those rumors, but I need to know. How many women were there before me? You said there was one, but were there others?"

"Iris, let me speak Okay. I didn't lie to you. There was only one woman, well, besides you. I'm telling you the truth."

"And who was she?" Iris asked needing to know.

He sighed again. "Why would you want to know that? I don't want to know about your past. It's not my business."

She went on as if he hadn't spoken. "Do I know her?"

"Iris, stop this right now. I'm not going to tell you and that's that. Now can we talk about something else?"

She sat back and closed her eyes. He came closer and put his arm around her.

"I promise you Iris, I don't want any more secrets between us. I know I lied to you to keep you safe, but that's over now."

"I want to believe you; I do, but," she hesitated as her eyes filled with tears.

Joe was right; she wasn't ready to deal with all of this. "I'm so sorry." She looked as if she wanted to cry. "Come here," he whispered and pulled her close, his arms holding her tight. "It's going be alright," he whispered and kissed her temple.

Her head on his chest, she closed her eyes enjoying being together like this. They sat that way for several long minutes.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me? If not, I don't think we should talk about the dream anymore. It's upsetting to both of us. I think we should look toward the future; our future," Barry hopefully said.

Iris didn't think she was ready for that, but she did love him. Maybe it was time to tell him. She then pulled away and looked at him, really looked at him. A few questions came into her mind first.

"I remembered when I came to you with my notes on meta-humans and you denied that you were one, and," she hesitated.

He bowed his head ashamed. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I was thinking that not everyone in Central City was affected by the explosion, but maybe I was affected but don't know it yet. It may explain our special connection, the dream, and the sparks during your coma, and," she started.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I've never thought about that, but anything is possible." He decided to tell her about the team. "You'll hear about this sooner rather than later. Cisco was affected by the explosion and so was Caitlin."

At her look of wonder and excitement, she said, "Then it's possible I was affected as well?"

"Maybe you were, I have no idea," Barry thoughtfully replied. "But we can't be sure unless extensive tests are conducted, and even then we may not know for sure for a long time. There truly is no way of knowing."

"I understand; it was just a thought," she said and thought about it. "So you think our dream was just that, a dream, and not a timeline change?"

"Yes, I do, it was just a dream, and we should let it go."

"I agree," she whispered. She leaned into him and decided to talk about the past. "I remember when you first came to us," Iris said thinking that first night.

"I remember too," he replied relieved to talk about something else.

She stroked his chest. "You were so sad and unhappy. I made it my mission to help you; to comfort you."

"You were my lifeline, Iris. You believed me right from the first." He pulled her closer. "I don't know what would have happened to me if you weren't in my life."

"I like to think that I saved you from despair and heartache." She paused, pulled away and stared at him. "It's time for you to save me Barry. People will say that it's too soon after what happened to Eddie, but I don't think that way."

"Iris, what are you saying?" His heart lifted by the look on her face.

She touched his cheek. "I love you, Barry, and I need you." Her eyes watered.

He clutched her to him tightly. "I love you too so much." He closed his eyes enjoying having her in his arms like this. "I'm here for you; don't ever forget it." He whispered in her ear, then he pulled away, then he kissed her passionately. She returned his kisses with equal intensity. After a few minutes, he pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"What are you thinking?" He asked.

"I know you want me. You've always wanted me and it scared me sometimes. You can be pretty intense."

He frowned. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I know but those moments when we were both fighting our feelings, it was there behind those beautiful blue eyes staring at me, wanting me. It was terrifying sometimes, but I knew that I had the same look. I tried to hide it, but I didn't do a very good job."

He smiled and pulled close under his chin. "You're right, you didn't. Those moments gave me hope and now I'm returning the favor."

"Thank you Barry," she whispered.

"I want to stay and talk some more, but I have to go."

She pulled away. "Alright."

"I'm so glad we had this talk," Barry said thrilled they cleared the air.

"Me too."

They were about to kiss again when suddenly, the skies opened up. Within moments, the rain poured down on their heads. Barry helped her but they were both dripping wet by the time they reached the overhang rooftop.

Smiling and laughing, which thrilled him even more, but the look on his face she couldn't help but remember their first meeting on this very spot. "Does this remind you anything?" She asked smiling.

He pulled away and smoothed her hair away from her face. "Of course it does." Then he kissed her deeply and Iris responded to him pulling her closer not wanting to let go. He reluctantly pulled away after a minute. "Same time tomorrow?" He asked and smiled.

"Same time, and try not to be late; Okay?"

He chuckled then he kissed her again, even more deeply than before, slanting his lips across hers yearning for a deeper taste. "Hum, you taste so good," he murmured between kisses. After a few moments, he said. "I got to go!"

She smiled at him. "See you tomorrow."

He smiled. "Bye, Iris."

"Bye, Barry." Then he was gone in a flash.

~o~o~

 _Coast City, the previous evening:_

Linda and Wally arrived in Coast City around dinnertime. Once checking into separate rooms, they were hungry so they headed into dinner, and the hotel contained a small café. Technically, this would be their third date.

Wally was extremely careful about how he approached Linda. She was still worried about their ages and it seemed that they talked about it far too much. He was mature for his age, having finished high school and college ahead of his classmates.

"I'm starved," Linda stated while perusing the menu. She watched him for a minute. "I'm still waiting for this 'lead' you keep telling me about." Wally had been quiet on the drive over.

"It's too early to make the calls now, but once we return to our rooms, I'll make the call." Wally was thinking about their separate rooms.

She lowered the menu. "You're making me nervous, Wally. These contacts aren't criminals or anything?"

"No, not at all," he replied and stared at the menu.

She narrowed her eyes. "If you say so," she replied still eyeing him closely.

After ordering their meal, Wally asked about their separate rooms. "Are you afraid of me, Linda?" He asked her bluntly.

"Of course not," she replied, buttering her bread and taking a bite.

"I don't believe you. Surely, we can stay in the same room without having sex."

"Wally!" She looked around. "We haven't talked about that and besides, we hardly know each other and if you forgot, I booked the room days ago."

"That may be true, but there's this thing between us and I can't ignore it, not anymore." He paused then he leaned in. "I want you, Linda."

"Wally, there's no rush, I mean, let's just get through this trip and then we'll talk about it."

Frustrated, he whispered, "That's all we do is talk."

"That's not true," Linda said, not believing it.

"Oh, Linda, you know it's true. I may not be old enough to understand about chemistry and attraction, but I know what I feel. If you were completely honest with yourself, you would admit that you feel the same way."

Her back went up. "Don't put words in my mouth, Wally."

He sat up straighter and sipped his drink. She did the same.

The food arrived and they ate in silence, neither wanting to admit that neither of them was wrong. The meal was almost over, when Wally's phone rang. He took the call then arranged to meet with his contact on the boardwalk near the amusement park.

"Was that the call?" Linda asked.

"Yes, it was. Are you finished?" He asked her stiffly.

"Yes, I'm finished," she replied. Wally paid the bill. They left the restaurant and headed to the boardwalk. It wasn't far, only a few blocks. "So, are you going to do all the talking because I may have questions, and?" She began.

"Once I introduce you, as a friend, not the press, then you can ask questions, but not as a reporter," he instructed.

"I see, so who is this guy?" Linda asked.

"His name is Hal Jordan and he's a friend."

"Ok and where did you two meet?"

"That's not important," he replied being evasive.

She stopped walking. "Wally, I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?"

"I do appreciate your help in contacting this guy and," she hesitated.

"And what?"

"I do care Okay, but after what happened with Barry, I want to take things slow. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course, I do," he said and came closer and touched her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. Before they kissed, someone cleared their throat.

"Smooth," Hal whispered from just behind them.

Wally inwardly groaned and turned to him. "Hello Hal, this is Linda Park, a friend."

She held out her hand. He shook it. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Jordan, is it?" Linda asked.

"Yes, it's Mr. Jordan." He looked her over, not shy about it. "I understand you have a few questions for me?"

Wally rolled his eyes.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind, just a few," she replied.

"Of course, why don't we step over here for a bit of privacy?" They followed him and walked out to the beach near the pier. Wally took her hand. She removed her heels to walk in the sand.

"Where are we going?" Linda asked.

"It's not far," Hal replied.

Now under the pier, Hal stopped walking and looked around. It was a quiet evening. "Ask away."

She took a deep breath then removed her recorder from her purse. "Do you mind?"

"No, of course not," Hal replied. "Tell me, Linda, are you a reporter?"

"Well, I … Umm …" She hesitated and glanced at Wally; he looked worried.

"I know who you are," Hal said.

"But I thought," she said and turned to Wally. "Why did you set me up?"

"It wasn't a set-up. You are famous, but pulling out a recorder wasn't the brightest move," he said insulting her just a bit.

She turned it off. "Satisfied?"

Hal hid a grin. "Ask away, Ms. Park," he said.

"What do you know about this green suited, mask-wearing, lantern emblazoned on his chest, vigilante? He's been seen here in Coast City quite a few times."

"He's a good guy, fighting crime, saving lives, much like the other green suited guy in Star City."

"Oh, you mean, Green Arrow? Do you know him?" Linda asked getting excited.

"I've heard of him," Hal replied deliberately vague.

"Do you know the significance of the lantern on his chest? I've done a bit of research and there's nothing about any ancient or even modern crime fighting or even government agencies that use that symbol."

"He's not working for the government," Hal replied.

"So he works alone," Linda concluded.

"Yes, he does … most of the time," Hal, said enjoying this.

"That's interesting," Linda thoughtfully said. "One more question. How do you know so much about this guy?"

Wally squirmed, Hal smiled then he answered her honestly. "He's me," Hal stated, lifted his ring hand and turned into Green Lantern right before her eyes.

Linda gasped. Then Wally swished around and turned into Kid Flash, shocking her even more. "What is going on here? Wally, what is that on your chest? Is that a lightning bolt just like the Flash? How is this possible?"

"I'll answer all your questions in a minute." Wally came closer. "Linda, I trust you and I convinced Hal to reveal himself to you."

She looked between them. "But why, I don't understand."

"You don't know, do you?" Wally asked being evasive.

"No, I don't, please explain," she replied, still confused.

"Do you guys need a minute?" Hal asked feeling a little left out.

Wally turned his head. "Yeah, a minute," he replied.

"I'll just wait right over there," Hal said and walked over to the shoreline.

"I'm sorry to just drop this on you, but Hal and I, we sometimes work together. I'm a vigilante just like him."

Linda was surprised but very pleased. "You trust me that much?"

"Yeah, I do."

"But why, why me?"

"Because of this," he replied and leaned in and kissed her. She responded to his kisses; she couldn't help it.

He pulled away after a minute. "If it's not apparent to you, Linda, I'm falling for you."

"You are?" She asked a bit stunned.

"You sound surprised."

"A little," she said and looked him up and down. "You're really something, I mean, truly something."

"I know how I feel and I was wondering if you feel anything for me?" He asked and waited.

"You know I do, but," she hesitated.

"You're not sure, and that's Okay. I don't want to rush you, but I felt you should know."

"Wally, we got to go," Hal said and hurried over to him.

"What is it?" Wally asked, immediately on alert.

"It's in the heart of the city, multiple alarms at various locations. I know who's behind these thefts. It's a gang and I've been following them for a while now. I told you about it a few weeks ago. If we hurry, we can catch them in the act. The police have been notified, but we have to go now."

"But I can't leave Linda here alone," he said and squeezed her hand.

"Take her to the hotel and then meet me at 5th and Main, and I do mean hurry!"

"Alright," then he picked Linda up, startling her, and streaked to the hotel. He dropped her at the front entrance. "I'll see you soon."

Still dazed by all of it, she had to say it. Suddenly, she was terrified for him. "Be careful Wally, Okay?"

"Don't worry about me," he said then he was gone.

Linda stood there and watched him until she couldn't see him anymore. Then she saw a cab hailed it and jumped inside. "5th and Main and hurry!"

~o~o~

 _Meanwhile, in Central City:_

Alerted to the happenings in Coast City, the Flash Team contacted Barry. Hal, Barry, and Wally haven't been working together very long, but they were willing to work together as long as it didn't interfere with their secret identities and protecting their own cities.

After getting specifics about the thieves from Iris, Caitlin and Cisco, including the fact that they were heavily armed, they concluded that they were going to need help. Barry immediately hurried to Coast City to meet up with his friends.

Minutes later, he found them and they were both involved in scuffles with various thugs carrying guns. Hal managed to prevent Wally from getting hurt. The police hadn't arrived yet, but sirens blared in the distance.

"They should run out of bullets shortly. Be ready!" Hal yelled to Wally.

"Got it!" Wally hollered back. Then the bullets stopped, but a few tried to escape. Barry caught two of them in moments. Wally also caught a few but a stray bullet tore through his arm then he helped Barry disarm them rather quickly.

Barry and Kid Flash removed their guns, and then tied them up. The police arrived moments later.

Linda's cab swerved to avoid the police. Linda jumped out of the cab and hurried over to Wally, ignoring everyone else.

Hal and Barry both raised their eyebrows.

"Are you Okay?" She asked and looked him over, and then she noticed something. "Is that blood?" She touched his arm. "Oh dear, I'm going to faint." He held her steady and picked her up. She came to her senses moments later. "Wally, you're hurt?"

"I'll see you guys later," he muttered and streaked back to the hotel.

"What was that all about?" Barry asked his friend.

"Oh, you didn't know? They're seeing each other," Hal replied.

"No, I didn't know," Barry said. "That is interesting."

Both thoughtful, they watched as Wally and Linda disappeared. "So, how long have you known about them?" Barry asked his friend.

"A few days ago," Hal replied.

"I see," Barry said and wondered why Iris never told him about their relationship.

Hal was curious about his mood. "Iris never told you." It was a statement.

"No, but we've been … preoccupied lately and," he hesitated.

"I understand completely." He watched him for a moment. "I know you've both been through a lot so cut her some slack if she never said anything. Okay?"

He had to smile then he changed the subject. "How's Carol?"

"Don't ask," he replied and sighed, thinking about her.

"I know it must have been a shock to find out about all of this, I mean, the ring and everything else. But you two have known each other since you were kids; well, the same as Iris and me."

"Don't worry about us, just take care of Iris," Hal said giving him sound advice.

It was a sensitive subject for both of them.

A few police officers approached them with questions, and then they shook hands and went their separate ways.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Hero_ , Mariah Carey.

A/N: This chapter was a bit short, but the final chapter is coming up. Wally and Hal revealing their true superhero personas were important to the plot of the story. Barry already knows and Iris will at some point in the near future. There are rumors of Green Lantern possibly appearing in the crossover episodes later this year or next year. I've always liked Green Lantern. I hope he shows up! Coming up in the final chapter, look for a very revealing double date and a look into the future! Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	7. No Broken Bridges

A/N: In this next chapter, after a six-month separation, Carol and Hal finally reconnect. Wally and Linda take their relationship to the next level. Lastly, Barry and Iris figure out what happened to them and why, and they embrace it completely. Okay then, all three ships in one chapter! Read on!

~o~o~

 _Chapter 7: No Broken Bridges_

 _Still in Coast City, a little while later:_

Hal Jordan rather enjoyed their superhero meet up this evening. After witnessing Ms. Park's obvious concern for Wally, it threw him back in time to when he and Carol only had eyes for each other. They were far too young at the time, barely out of their teens, but they were together and that was the most important thing.

Shaking his head at those fanciful thoughts, he entered his apartment. He sighed, suddenly tired and dare he admit it lonely, but he still had hope for a future with Carol. The question was did she want him back? After being away for so long, it did seem as though she were as far away now as when he was in outer space. They hadn't talked, exchanged emails, anything at all.

She must know that I'm back. Maybe she had better things to do; people to see; a job to do, and other more important concerns, meaning more important than their future. He didn't blame her for not reaching out to him. He didn't feel right about contacting her but he needed to see her just to see how she was doing.

Meanwhile, in another part of town, Carol Ferris was watching the late night news and there he was on screen saving lives, catching criminals all in a matter of few minutes. Seeing him again looking so well and handsome, outgoing with his fellow superheroes caused her heart to regain those hopeful thoughts of being with him again, seeing him again, and possibly a future together. Shaking her head at those thoughts, she turned off the television and, with no willpower whatsoever she pulled out a photograph album.

Having looked through it numerous times over the past six months, she opened it and inside were photos of her and Hal through the years; their families; his father before the accident; their many trips abroad, and there they were when they were younger. Photos of their prom night, the first few years of college, and then lastly at Ferris Air standing side by side in company uniforms. They looked so proud and hopeful of the future, their future.

Tears blinded then she closed it, put it away, and walked over to the window. Wiping at her eyes, she wondered why he hadn't called her. He must be very busy with his superhero job and other things.

Minutes later, her landline rang. It was late, nearly eleven-thirty, but she picked it up. "Hello," she whispered.

"Hi Carol, it's me." Hal nearly lost his nerve several times, but he decided to call her. "Were you asleep?"

"No, I'm awake," she replied and waited. "How long have you been back?"

"Not long, several weeks now," he replied. At her silence, he tried to explain. "Being away from you, from everyone, was not what I wanted."

"What do you mean, not what you wanted? Are you saying that you had no choice?"

Silence for a moment. "There's a lot you don't know. I'd like to explain if you would let me?"

"I don't know, Hal, a lot has happened."

Was he too late? "Are you involved with anyone?"

"No, but," she hesitated.

"I get it; you don't want to be hurt again. I understand." He paused. "Goodbye, Carol."

"Hal, wait, I do want to know what happened to you. I mean, we all thought you were dead," she managed to say.

"Carol, I'm so sorry, but please I need to explain."

"Alright, meet me at the office early tomorrow, around 8:00?"

"I'll be there. And Carol, thank you."

"Good night, Hal."

"Good night, Carol."

~o~o~

The next morning, before their meeting time, Hal walked into Ferris Air and everyone stopped and stared at him. Back from the dead – that is what everyone must be thinking.

"Nope, I'm not dead," he muttered to anyone that would listen.

Carol heard the commotion, came out of her office and it didn't surprise her that a few employees came forward and shook Hal's hand to welcome him back.

"It's good to be back," he said in reply. A minute, then their eyes met and neither of them could turn away or look anywhere else even if they wanted to. "It's a long story," he muttered still staring. "I'll see you all later."

One of his old friends slapped him on the back understanding where he wanted to be. He knew their history. "Go get her," he whispered.

Hal wasn't listening, and then he slowly wanted forward. Suddenly shy, Carol finally looked away and entered her office. He followed her, and then he shut the door.

"Have the seat," she whispered not looking at him. It hurt to see him looking so well. She turned and he was still standing. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just, you're different; I'm different, and," he hesitated.

"I know, nothing's the same," she sadly stated.

He had to make this right. "Carol," he whispered and walked over to her. She instinctively backed up. He stopped. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked, hurt to think that was true.

"No, Hal, I'm not afraid of you," she replied. She turned and walked over to the bookcase that contained photos as well as Hal's many awards for his amazing feats of flight. "I remember this one." She picked it up.

He came closer, far too close she realized. "I do too. All I wanted was to make you proud of me."

She frowned, returned the photo, and turned to face him. "You always made me proud."

"Not always, but I'm happy to hear that." He paused. "Carol, the reason I had to leave."

She shook her head. "We don't have to talk about that not right now. I'm just glad you're back."

He stood still and watched her put some distance between them. They were both fighting it. "I've missed you Carol. I thought of you, and wondered how you were and if you thought of me?"

It took everything in her not to reach for him. "After everything we've been through, I can't believe you would ask me that," she whispered.

"I'm sorry, Carol, it's just … I missed you that's all," he said it again.

"I've missed you too." She couldn't deny it. Her eyes watered and then as if she no control over them, her eyes roamed over his handsome face. He saw her tears and it tore his heart in two. "Carol?" It was if they knew what they both wanted. She took a step and so did he, and then they were in each others arms. She closed her eyes enjoying his comfort far too much.

He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright; I'm home now."

At those words, tears blurred her vision. "Oh Hal," she whispered, but it felt so good to be in his arms again.

He pulled away and her eyes were shining. A lone tear slipped down her cheek. "Don't cry; please don't cry." He wiped it away and feeling bold, he leaned down and then he kissed her softly at first and then with more pressure.

She didn't push him away, but moved closer needing him with everything in her. He pulled her into his arms where she belonged. He knew that now.

Carol was thinking. _He's alive and he's home; he's home._

 _~o~o~_

 _Earlier the previous evening, at the hotel:_

Once Wally arrived with Linda in his arms, he managed to retrieve her key from her purse and entered her hotel room. Once in her room, he set her down, but she was a little out of it. "I'll be right back," he whispered. He quickly changed, gathered his things, and returned and she was now sitting up.

"Wally, what happened?"

"I'm right here," he replied. No longer wearing his costume, he had on a shirt and slacks. She held out her hand. He took it and squatted down in front of her.

"I was so worried. How's your arm?"

"It's just a scratch," he replied. "I'm fine."

"I can't believe I got dizzy like that," she said, but she knew why.

"It's perfectly understandable."

"I don't know, Wally. I've never felt faint before and certainly not at the sight of blood." She watched him for a minute. "It may have been my mind telling me something; something important."

"And what's that?" He held his breath.

"Just that I care about you very much, maybe too much." She bowed her head.

He raised her chin. "It can never be too much and I'm going to prove it to you."

"Oh, you are and how are you going to do that?" She smiled flirtatiously at him.

He stood up, leaned down, her arms went around his shoulders and then he was on top of her. She kissed him deeply. He kissed her back slanting his lips across hers.

After a few minutes of sweet kisses and tender caresses. She pulled away and whispered, "Oh, Wally, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry about what?" He asked, confused.

"About everything but maybe I'm not cut out to be a superhero girlfriend." She lowered her eyes embarrassed by her feelings.

"You're perfect for me. That's all I know," he whispered. In addition, with those words, he stroked her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Like you said, it was your brain catching up your heart."

"Oh, wow, you're such a romantic," she whispered and stroked his cheek. He continued on his way down her throat until he reached her blouse.

"Let me help you," she whispered and unbuttoned her blouse, then her skirt was removed then she sat up and helped him removed his shirt. Soon they were naked facing each other underneath the covers, and nose-to-nose, then she spotted his arm bandage. "Are you sure your arm is alright?"

"I'm Okay." She obviously had something on her mind. "What are you thinking?"

"It doesn't matter," she whispered but she couldn't look at him.

Confused he asked, "What doesn't matter?"

"Our ages and thinking about it now, it was my way of fighting you. I knew from those first moments we met when you flirted with me and smiled at me. I knew you were different from anyone I've ever met."

"I know it was difficult for you, to accept someone new in your life. Getting hurt can never be easy, but I'm so glad you gave me a chance."

She smiled. "You didn't give me much of a choice, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I wanted you in my life more than anything."

"Well, you caught me. I'm yours, Wally." He kissed her and she kissed him back, thrilled to be with him. He stopped after a moment as if he wanted to say something.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" Linda asked confused.

"I've never been with anyone," he told her bluntly. Linda wasn't surprised. At her silence, he continued, "I just need you so much. I know I can be persuasive when I want to be. I want you to be sure this is what you want, but I'm sure about you. I trust you, Linda, and I believe in you."

She touched his cheek. "Oh, Wally, I believe in you too." Her eyes watered. She threw her arms around his neck holding him close.

Wally kissed her passionately, his tongue meeting hers in joyful reunion. Linda melted against him, and stroked his arms, careful of his wound, and then back up to his throat. He rained kisses down her throat to her breast. Wally promised he would go slowly, but kissing her sent a fire to his loins. He was burning up. He had to possess her, all of her.

Linda moaned then, answering his question with another moan, as her body reacted in several regions at once. Clasping him closer, it wasn't nearly close enough. She arched her back hoping he would relieve the unbearable pressure. Wally understood her need. He felt exactly the same way. "Don't move; I'll be right back." He took his pants from the floor and put on a condom.

"Wally?" she whispered and opened her eyes.

"I'm here," he whispered then took her back in his arms. Love words of commitment and devotion flowed from him; he couldn't stop them. He caressed her breast then he kissed his way down her throat, kissed and stroked her nipples, and then he touched her there where she was so warm and ready. She opened her legs wider. He slid a long finger inside, marveling how hot and wet she was. She pushed against his hand. "Oh, Wally … Oh!" Linda gasped as her long legs opened even wider to welcome him.

Wally felt as if he could go on and on just to kiss her and touch her and to hear her cries of pleasure, but he knew she wanted him inside, and he wanted that too more than he could say. He positioned himself, and slid smoothly into her waiting heat and tried to exert some control. "Yes, yes," Linda gasped and moaned. She lifted her hips accepting all of him. He pushed deeper and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Unable to resist her any longer, he surrendered to any conscious thought and gave into his ever-growing feelings for her. She clung to him acting out of instinct and their mutual need for each other, as she climbed higher and higher. He held her close and shuddered with the spasms of life-giving release.

Sated at last, he withdrew from her, and kissed her thoroughly. After removing the condom, he pulled her close and kissed her again. A few moments passed. "Are you Okay?" Wally asked worried about her.

"I'm fine, that was wonderful." She paused. "You're amazing and I … I'm honored that you trusted me enough to reveal your secret. Thank you, Wally," she said smiling and stroked his cheek.

He wondered what she was going to say. "It wasn't a difficult decision. I think we make a good team, you and I, and I wanted that to continue."

"A good team, yeah, I like the sound of that," she whispered and pulled him closer.

He raised her chin and kissed her hoping to convey how he really felt about her. She moaned deeply and kissed him back ready for him, all of him.

~o~o~

 _Central City, a little while later:_

It was late when Barry returned to STAR Labs. Iris was gone, but Caitlin and Cisco were still there.

"So how did it go?" Caitlin asked.

"It went fine," he replied distracted by his thoughts.

"Did something happen? We didn't hear back from you," Cisco asked.

"No, but a surprising development gave me a surprise. Linda Park is dating Iris's nephew, Wally West."

"Oh, we knew about that," Caitlin said.

"When did you find out?" Barry asked.

"From Iris, a few weeks ago," Caitlin replied. "She told us about Wally being Kid Flash, then one thing led to another, and she told us. Mind you, they hadn't dated then, but Iris convinced them to give it a try and the rest you know," Caitlin replied.

He sighed. "It's late. Go home and get some rest; I'll see you both in the morning."

"Nite, Barry," Caitlin said.

"Nite, Barry," Cisco said.

"Good night," Barry said.

Once outside,Caitlin had a feeling. "Did you pick up on something?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem too pleased about Linda and Wally. I wonder why that is?" Cisco thoughtfully asked.

"I haven't a clue," Caitlin replied confused.

Cisco yawned. then they both headed home.

~o~o~

 _A few minutes later, the rooftop at Jitters:_

Barry called Iris and asked her to meet him at their special spot. It was late but she didn't usually turn in before 11:00. It was a little after 10:00 now. She arrived minutes after he called her. He wasn't wearing the suit.

"Hey, is something wrong?" She asked and hurried over to him.

He didn't answer her, but pulled her close and then he kissed her deeply. She kissed him back. After a few minutes, he pulled away and clutched her to him tightly.

"Barry what's wrong; what's happened?"

Still holding her close, replied, "Nothing, I just needed to see you."

"I'm here. Do you want to talk about it?" He pulled away, guided her to a bench and sat down. Scooting closer, she put her arm around his waist. "Tell me."

"Iris, I know Joe is concerned about us seeing each other, but I hate all this secrecy." He paused. "I just found out about Wally and Linda and I have to wonder why you never said anything."

"Oh, I see, well, they haven't dated very long, for about a month and there truly wasn't much to tell. I did encourage them to go out and they hit it off."

"It wasn't because Linda and I used to date, was it?"

"No, not at all; I know it's over between you two and Linda and Wally are cute together. We should double date sometimes."

"You're joking right?" Barry asked a bit shocked.

"No, I'm not. Wally is family and Linda is sweet and she's a friend." She thought about his mood. "Are you worried about them or is it because I didn't tell you they were dating?"

"I don't know; it just felt like maybe you avoided telling me because Linda and I share a history, or maybe you were jealous of her."

"No, no, that wasn't the reason at all. As I said, they haven't dated very long and maybe I was keeping it to myself; I truly don't know. It's just these past few months have been difficult for us, and," she couldn't finish not wanting to talk about it.

"It's Okay; I understand," he said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mention it but I didn't really think much of it; that's all. Please I don't want to argue about it," she said a little sad about all of it.

"Me neither. I'm sorry too." He paused. "It's weird, but I kind of wish we were back in the dream. We didn't have all of this bitter and strained animosity between us. I hate it."

"Oh, Barry, if only we could, but not all of it was bad. Most of it was wonderful." She pulled him closer, but maybe it was time to say it again. "I love you Barry; that will never change."

"Oh, Iris," he whispered and pulled close under his chin. "I love you too. This past year showed us how much we weren't ready to trust each other and believe in each other, but we've grown up a lot," he hesitated.

"You're right, that trust, we used to have, was broken and it will take time to restore it, but I think we have a head start, don't you?" Iris asked with hope and love in her eyes.

"Yeah we do." He stroked her cheek and then he kissed her again. She kissed him back believing that they would reach that goal no matter how long it would take.

 _TBC!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _We're Almost There_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: That first scene with Hal and Carol just rather happened, but I would love to write more of them. I wouldn't imagine Carol would make an appearance on either show but she did in my fan fiction. Come back in a week for the final chapter and I mean it this time. Until then, reviews/kudos are love, everyone!


	8. Cherish What We Have

A/N: In this final chapter, Barry has an overdue talk with Patty. Wally, Linda, Barry, and Iris head out on their double date. Iris, Wally, and Barry work through a few minor details about working at STAR Labs. Then later, I have an epilogue for you. Read on!

~o~o~

Chapter 8: _Cherish What We Have_

 _A month later at the station:_

It was way past time for Barry to set the record straight with Patty. Her pursuit of him was becoming an issue on his job, his work with Joe, and his work as the Flash. All of it bore heavily on his mind and his relationship with Iris. He had enough to worry about without another woman in his life causing tension and misunderstandings. Just the other day, he saved Patty's life, but it was just another save nothing more.

The fact that Iris had dreamed of Patty in his life before it happened also bore heavily on his mind. When Iris came to the station to see him and she and Patty crossed paths, the tension was palpable. Iris noted the officers in the precinct eyeing Patty and it certainly didn't help matters, but he was not interested in her as more than a friend.

He turned at the sound of her voice. "Hi, Barry, got a minute?" It was Patty and there it was again. She eyed him and it became apparent to him that she still wanted him.

"Sure, we need to talk, Patty," he replied.

She frowned. "Of course, let's go in here." They entered the conference room. Once inside, he put his hands in his pockets.

"You don't have to say it." Patty walked over to the window.

"I'm in love with Iris. Surely, you know that."

"I suspected it, but," she began then she faltered. "You can't blame a girl for trying."

He came closer. "Look, Patty, you're a beautiful girl, fun to talk to, and I'm sure you'll find the right guy, but it's not me; it can never be me."

"I get it; I do, but thanks for saying that." She tried to smile. "She's a lucky girl." She sighed unsure what to say. "Well, I'll see you around."

She left the conference room and shut the door. Moments later, Iris walked in. She suspected what had just happened.

She shut the door. "Bear, you Okay?"

He turned at her voice; it warmed him just like always. "Oh, hi, Iris," he murmured.

She came closer and took his hand. "Are you ready to go home?"

He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes, the eyes of the only woman for him. He touched her cheek; she leaned into his hand.

"Yeah; more than ready."

~o~o~

 _The West house, early the following evening:_

Joe came downstairs and immediately wondered why everyone was so quiet; not talking or anything. In fact, the air seemed thick with tension.

"What's going on? I thought everyone was fine with this … double date." He looked around, searching for one more individual to complete the foursome. "Who's your date, Wally, you never said?"

Everyone glanced at each other. "It's Linda Park, Uncle Joe, you may have met her," Wally replied.

"Yes, I've met her; she's a lovely girl." Joe was famous for keeping a straight face and this time was no different. "Ok then, it should be an interesting evening."

"Everything will be fine. It'll be fun, right guys?" Iris asked, upbeat as always.

"We're not going bowling, are we?" Barry asked and winced when Iris stared at him stunned he would ask that.

Wally didn't know what was happening. Iris then tried to smooth things over. "Actually, Barry and Wally were having a bit of a disagreement about how we're going to run things over at STAR Labs," Iris replied sounding evasive.

"Oh, really, I can't imagine what the problem could be. We need everyone we can get, especially if someone is a meta-human and on our side." Joe put in his two cents.

"That's exactly what I said, Uncle Joe, but Barry thinks I'm too young and untried," Wally said glaring at Barry.

"That's not what I said. I just think you could use a bit of training especially where your speed is concerned." He glanced at Iris then continued, "You don't want to cause a timeline shift or something catastrophic happening without knowing it," Barry said and glanced Joe and Iris.

Iris didn't say anything. Joe was quiet not looking at him. Barry caught their looks. "Present company excluded," he finished lamely.

"What do you mean by that?" Wally asked sounding frustrated but no answer was forthcoming. "Alright, you guys, just tell me what's going on."

Before anyone answered him, his cell phone rang. Sighing, he answered it. "It's probably Linda. Hey, honey, we're just about to leave. Are you on your way?" A moment, then, "Okay, we'll meet you there."

He glared at Barry. "I'm not finished with you. I want to know what's going on and why my speed bothers you so much," Wally said and headed for the door.

"Goodnight, Dad and don't wait up," Iris told her Father firmly.

"Alright, have a good time," Joe said and escorted them out.

~o~o~

Once inside Iris' car, she drove, Barry sat in the front seat while Wally sat in the back seat.

It was time to set Wally straight. "Are you going to tell him or shall I?" Iris glanced at Barry, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm listening or do you want to talk about this at dinner?" Wally asked and crossed his arms.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Barry said and began his story. "You remember several years ago, when I became the Flash?"

"Well, yes, I know about the accident, the coma, and I know about Eddie and how he died. It was all in the papers. It was a brave and heroic thing to do."

"Yes, it was," Barry agreed then he continued, "After I awakened from the coma, Iris was dating Eddie and my powers were revealed to me and the team. I didn't tell Iris but kept it to myself." He paused at her look. "And then through no fault of my own and to protect Iris and the entire city, my speed accelerated to the point that the time continuum was reversed by a few hours."

"Oh, I see, and I can tell from your voice that it was bad, wasn't it," Wally asked.

"You're very intuitive, Wally. Barry changed the past to the point where I didn't know what had happened between us. Barry and I had confessed our love but it was erased and then," Iris said becoming emotional.

"Yes, everything was reversed. It was bad, Wally. So you see, your speed, it must be controlled at all times. If it isn't, bad things can happen. Even though you never meant to do it, it will be your fault, just as it was mine. It's a big responsibility and you can't take it likely."

Iris and Barry stared at each other. "I understand." Wally glanced between them. "So you two have worked through all of it?" Wally asked.

Iris held out her hand; he took it. "We're getting there," Iris replied. He squeezed her hand.

Minutes later, Iris pulled up in the front of the restaurant. The valet took her car. Linda was outside waiting for them. After Wally came over and kissed her quick, everyone greeted each other with hugs and kisses. Then arm in arm, each with their respective partners, everyone headed inside.

Once seated at a table for four, away from the main center of commotion, they would be able to talk about sensitive issues, without anyone listening to them. A little while later, they ordered drinks and appetizers.

After a few minutes of sipping their drinks and making toasts to new beginnings, it was awkward. Iris would have none of it.

"So, how did it go the other night in Coast City," Iris asked.

Linda spoke up. "Let's just say, we learned a lot of things about each other."

Wally cleared his throat. "She knows about me," he confessed.

"Oh, I see," Barry said then glanced at Iris, asking a silent question. He sipped his drink knowing what was coming.

"Linda, I see no reason not to tell you, do you Barry?" Iris asked.

"I suppose not," Barry replied. Everyone else knows, he thought but didn't say it. Iris would not be amused. "I'm the Flash," he told her bluntly.

"What?" Struck dumb, Linda stared at him. She managed to sip her drink. "Well, I'll be damn," she whispered unable to think of anything to say. She stared at him.

Before it became anymore awkward, the appetizers arrived. After a few minutes of eating and chatting about the food, Iris had a question.

"Did anything else happen in Coast City that we should know about?" Iris asked. Barry did tell her about catching the gang of thieves but she got the feeling there was more.

Linda glanced at Wally. "It's your story to tell. It's up to you."

"What happened?" Barry asked.

"You know what it is," Wally replied.

"Oh, you mean that," Barry said and swallowed a potato skin with difficulty.

Iris narrowed her eyes. "Alright spill it, Barry!"

"There's a green-costumed vigilante in Coast City. I've known about him for a while now." Barry sipped his drink.

"Really, what's his name?" Iris asked.

"Iris, we can't print any of this," Linda told her.

"I know that, but I want to know," Iris said.

"His name is Hal Jordan, and he possesses an alien ring that gives him extraordinary powers, including flight, strength, and anything else his mind can come up with. The ring controls all of it."

"That's amazing," Iris said. "Anything his mind can up come with?" She whispered intrigued.

"It is incredible, isn't it? Only he can make it work, no one else," Barry said.

"I can just imagine how valuable something like that could be; I mean, suppose he lost it," Linda said.

"He can't lose it; it's impossible," Wally said.

"So, it knows him; is that right?" Linda asked extremely interested.

"Yes, that's right," Wally, replied also amazed at his friend's otherworldly abilities.

Barry shook his head at his friends. The food arrived as everyone ate and talked about STAR Labs, aliens and meta-humans they may encounter as well as someone from another dimension.

Iris and Linda stared at each other. "Another dimension?" Iris muttered. "I can't wait for it," she said only half-joking.

A little while later, Wally paid the bill then they left the restaurant, but instead of heading home, Wally and Linda followed them to the lake.

Iris and Barry exited the car and hand in hand, they walked down to the shoreline.

"What are you thinking?" Barry asked.

"You must have some idea," Iris replied. She felt him stiffen. "I don't blame you for what happened back then, what happened to Eddie or any of it. You saved all of us. I still believe in the Flash. I know you have doubts about your calling, but we would be lost without you," she whispered holding him close.

"I would be the one lost, Iris."

She pulled him close. "Bear," she whispered. "What a lovely thing to say." He pulled her closer, leaned down and then he kissed her. He wasn't even thinking whether she's ready for this. He was thinking of L.A. how close they were and he wanted that back so badly.

She pulled away suddenly when she heard footsteps and voices.

"Hey you two," Linda and Wally walked over to them. "Sorry about that."

"It's Okay," Iris said.

"I suppose this place has memories for you," Linda said.

Iris and Barry glanced at each other.

"We know about the timeline change. It happened the night we went bowling with Barry and Eddie," Linda said.

"Oh, the bowling; I get it now," Wally said. "A double date, much like ours," he said.

"Yeah, but with a difference," Barry said and glanced at Iris. They both smiled. It felt good to laugh about that night, even though everything changed between them, both good and bad.

"Are you guys ready to go? It's getting a little chilly," Linda said.

"Here take my jacket," Wally said slipped it around her shoulders.

Barry did the same for Iris. They headed back to their cars. "Goodnight, everyone," Iris said.

"Goodnight, Iris, Barry; we should do this again," Linda said.

"I agree," Iris said. "Night, Wally," she said.

"Goodnight, you two," Wally said.

They drove off, and Iris turned to Barry. "Ready?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, let's go," he said.

~o~o~

Once back at the West house, Barry wanted to come inside. "Sure, for a little while; would you like some coffee?" Iris asked.

"I'd love a cup," he replied. After fixing coffee, they headed to the living room to talk.

They sat in silence drinking their coffee. "This is nice," Barry commented.

"Uh huh," Iris said and sipped her coffee.

"I was thinking just for the hell of it, that we could go back to L.A., just for a visit," he quickly said when she turned to him with a look that meant, not a good idea.

"We can't do that," Iris said firmly.

"But why not?" Barry asked.

She set her coffee down and walked over the fireplace. "I'm afraid, Bear."

"Of what?"

"If we go back, it could change the way we are now," she replied.

He understood and it did make a crazy kind of sense. He pulled her to him. "I agree; that part of our lives is over, but we'll remember the good times; the fun times."

She smiled. "The Eiffel Tower for one; we slipped away dressed as tourists and had a wonderful time." Her eyes lit up, and then he pulled out her phone. They took photos. He did the same, but they were not there, none of them.

"They're gone, but how can that be? It did happen, didn't it; it wasn't a dream?"

Barry was thinking that maybe it was a dream after all. "I have no idea."

"Oh, Bear, it was a dream, and one day, we'll forget it ever happened. Ten years or even five years from now, it'll be all gone like it never happened." Her eyes watered.

He took her by the shoulders. "It happened, Iris; I won't forget."

"I won't forget either; I promise."

"I promise too." He touched her cheek; she closed her eyes and then he kissed her repeatedly. Iris clung to him as if her life depended on it. He did the same, never wanting to let go, never let go.

~o~o~

 _Three years later, Paris, France:_

The honeymooners arrived into Paris late evening, but that didn't stop them from making love most of the night. While Iris rested, Barry looked out at the breathtaking view from their balcony. The Eiffel Tower in the distance, of course, reminded him of their shared dream. They never forgot and so there they were in Paris on their honeymoon.

"Bear?" Iris whispered, rolled over and reached for him.

He crawled back into bed, both rested from their trip and their lovemaking, but he was always ready for her. Tears welled up for a moment. "I love you Iris," he whispered and positioned himself between her thighs and thrust home, and soon found the rhythm that had her writhing in his arms. She felt so close around him that the pressure began to form almost immediately. Minutes later, he felt her walls hold him, she cried his name as she bucked against him, and his orgasm rushed to meet him. He buried his face in her neck as he pulsed inside of her.

Barry raised his head to look at her, and she was a beautiful sight to his eyes. Her hair strewn about the pillow, eyes closed, and then licked her dry lips. She slowly opened her eyes and gazed at her husband. She reached up to touch his cheek then down his throat.

"I love you too," she whispered. Moments later after a few kisses and sweet caresses, he pulled out of his wife's warm body, cleaned them up a bit, and pulled her close. He kissed her temple, holding her tightly to his chest.

"I can't believe we're truly here on our honeymoon," Iris whispered and kissed his chest.

"Yeah, it's true and it's not a dream. We're truly here. Can you imagine that entire trip as the prelude to our entire lives? I mean, I never for a minute thought about marriage, let alone to someone as beautiful as you."

"Nice save, Barry." She chuckled. "I wasn't thinking about marriage or dating or anything like that either, but there you were, on the red carpet. Do you remember what you were wearing?"

"God yes, I remember everything about that trip, but please don't remind me about my clothes."

She smiled remembering. "That first day, you looked pretty sharp as I recall."

"Don't be kind, it was awful. I was in that hipster mode of pleasing my fans who loved to see me but I wouldn't call it sharp, more like me forever trying to stand out."

"Oh, you stood out alright. Your suit was a gorgeous royal blue, your shirt was white, and your necktie was gold. Your shoes were also gold, and your hair," she hesitated.

He touched his hair. "Well, what about it?"

"It stood off a bit too high, off to the left of your forehead. I was a little windy but your hair wasn't moving." She hid a grin, then, "The sunglasses were a nice touch," she added then she burst out laughing.

"You're pay for that," he said and tickled her.

"No, Barry stop, I can't." She had tears in her eyes, laughing until her side was beginning to hurt. "Stop, I give up!"

"Oh, don't you mean, give it up … to me?" He whispered throatily, and then he kissed his way down her throat to her chest. "There I knew it," he said and latched onto a nipple.

Iris purred deep in her throat. She stroked his hair, pulling him closer. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant," she managed to say. Her breasts were entirely too sensitive and she knew why. Her moans were getting louder, driving him crazy. She closed her eyes and let her husband do whatever he wanted with her.

Hours later, both too exhausted to move, but Iris had a secret she was dying to tell. His head on her chest, he was almost asleep.

"Bear, I have something to tell you." She stroked his hair.

"What is it?" He sounded worried, and then leaned up to see her face. She didn't look worried; actually, she never looked more beautiful.

"It's nothing bad, but I was waiting for the right moment."

"Okay, what is it?" He asked again and leaned up so he could hear her.

Smiling, she pulled him closer and whispered in his ear, but then his eyes bugged out.

"Iris, it's really true?"

"Yes, it's true. Come here," she whispered and kissed him thoroughly.

He kissed her back, loving her so much that it felt like pain sometimes. Iris was the center of everything he needed and desired.

Soon, they were in their own private world, a world made just for lovers.

 _The end!_

~o~o~

Song Inspiration: _Preclude to a Kiss_ , Alicia Keys.

A/N: Well, my first honeymoon trip for these two, and I so loved writing about their shared dream, and it was definitely a dream. I went back and forth about that, but I think it worked much better as a dream. This way, Barry won't feel that crushing guilt that would cause tension. It just happened and because of their shared spark, it's entirely feasible. I like to think so. Thank you for taking this journey with me. Please review this final chapter. I would so appreciate any word of thanks or write more, or anything would make my year! Reviews are love.


End file.
